Only You
by Em Pataki
Summary: After Helga beats Arnold at arm wrestling, she begins to question her moral beliefs. Rated T for mild romance scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's A Challenge

Everyone's interests and talents are different. You may not be exactly like everyone else. You may find you don't fit in the way other people would expect you to. This demanding certainty can make life hard to deal with at times.

 _P.S. 118 Hallway_

One morning Arnold and Gerald were walking down the hallway to their morning class. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"So how do you think you did on the math test?" Gerald turned to ask his friend.

"I guess I did alright. Helga and I spent most of the weekend studying for it." Arnold admitted, while receiving a questioning look from his friend.

"Why don't we catch a movie tonight?"

Before Arnold could respond, the two of them noticed most of their classmates looking at a flyer on the wall.

Walking towards the group, Arnold asked "What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? There's an arm wrestling competition coming up!" Sid exclaimed.

"Arm wrestling?" Arnold repeated, not knowing what the big deal was.

"Yeah. I reckon Harold won't be competing again. On account of Big Patty humiliating him last time." Stinky laughed.

"So what if I lost to a girl? Patty's the best arm wrestler there is! Now shut up before I pound ya!" Harold threatened, not noticing Arnold heading towards the class.

 _Classroom_

"Did you happen to notice the flyer for the upcoming event Helga?" Phoebe asked, referring to the competition.

"Yeah. Maybe Pink boy's gained a muscle or two since then." Helga sneered, remembering the results of the last time he competed.

"Perhaps you should enter? You've always taken an interest in competitive events such as these." the intelligent girl couldn't help but point out.

Knowing she had a point, Helga was beginning to consider this. Before she could give her response, she looked over to see her boyfriend entering the room.

A cordial smile formed on her face as she watched him take his seat in front of her. Arnold set his things down as he turned around in his desk and said "Morning Helga. How was your night?"

Helga leaned her head in her hand as she began tapping her pencil against the desk, thinking back to the previous night...

 _Previous Night_

"I finished dinner!" Olga said excitedly, calling her family to the dining room.

Helga dragged her feet into the dining room, knowing how proud Olga was to have made it made another lovely meal for the family.

"This looks amazing Olga!" Bob exclaimed, digging into the casserole his successful daughter had put together.

"Thanks daddy! Oh mommy, I finished sewing the rip in your antique quilt!" the perfect child said, bringing a smile to her mother's face.

Helga sat staring at her meal as she listen to Olga once again not only brag, but about things she was not good at (let alone had any interest in).

 _Classroom_

Placing a hand on his girlfriend's, Arnold smiled and said "Everyone's good at different things."

After listening to the story, Phoebe began to nod in agreement and added "While it's true we all possess different talents, they're not always ones expected of us. Having little interest in popular feminine qualities doesn't make you any less of a girl."

Helga let out a deep sigh, not knowing what to say, as she turned her head to see the teacher entering the room.

"Hello class! I have a very special announcement!"

"Is it that we get to leave early?" Sid asked anxiously.

"Umm...well not exactly. I have flyers to pass out for the school's upcoming arm wrestling competition!" Mr. Simmons said excitedly passing them around.

Each row took one and passed them back, as the students read over the sheets. Arnold didn't care about the upcoming event. He wasn't the competitive type like so many other people in his class.

Helga sat in her desk staring at the flyer, knowing even if she was up for a challenge, it didn't always feel good being singled out for something unfitting. If someone was to laugh or mock her, she gladly stood up for herself, just to prove to everyone how wrong they were...and to make them sorry for messing with Helga. G. Pataki. That didn't mean she felt comfortable pretending to be someone else however.

When morning classes ended, Arnold turned to see Helga still staring at the flyer. A frown formed on his face, wondering what could be bothering her. Yes being compared to Olga was frustrating. She had never let it interfere with her interests however.

"Ready to go?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure football head." Helga said, placing the paper in her bag. Arnold took his girlfriend's hand, tossing his sheet into the garbage on their way out the door.

 _Cafeteria_

"So, you get a good look at that flyer?" Gerald asked, moving through the line with his buddy.

"I really wasn't interested in it. It's not like I'd win anyway." Arnold pointed out, grabbing his girlfriend a dessert.

"You could still compete! You know how crazy your lady is about that kind of thing." Gerald reminded his, as the guys turned to hear…

"Alright! Let's go Stinky!"

The boys walked over to see their classmates practicing for the arm wrestling competition.

"What's going on guys?" Arnold asked, seeing the gloating look on Stinky's face.

"I just won me a match against Sid! I reckon I won't do too bad in the competition."

Arnold stood there, unsure of what to say until he heard "Why don't you try out Arnold? Come on, try to beat Stinky." Sid insisted.

Arnold then turned to look across the cafeteria, seeing his girlfriend still waiting for his return.

"Uhh that's okay. I've gotta go."

"Why? You scared?!" Sid asked, hoping to make him stay.

"I am not scared Sid."

 _Another Table_

"What do you suppose is taking the boys so long Helga?" Phoebe wondered, not seeing them in the line.

"Beats me." the unique girl sighed, not paying her stomach any attention.

Phoebe continued looking around the room until she spotted the boys across the cafeteria.

 _Boy's Table_

"Come on Awwnold! What are you? Chicken!" Harold teased, until finally Arnold took a seat at the table.

He didn't feel losing a match meant losing his dignity as Harold seemed to; whatever it took to make them drop it.

Stinky held out his arm, feeling this would be his most interesting challenge yet. Arnold sighed, just anxious to get back to his girlfriend.

"Unbelievable! He's doing it!" Sid exclaimed, wondering how this would turn out.

It was like watching a rematch of Harold and Patty, as the guys saw Stinky instantly fold Arnold's arm onto the table.

Arnold shrugged his shoulders ready to leave the table until they heard…

"What's going on football head?"

"Huh? Oh hey Helga. We were just…"

"Guess what Helga! Your boyfriend's worse at arm wrestling than Harold!" Stinky laughed.

Seeing the tomboyish girl rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips, Helga scoffed "You mean like you're worse at grammar than Pink boy?"

"If you're so smart, why don't you two wrestle?" Stinky suggested, hearing the other guys cheer.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Arnold looked at his girlfriend, unsure of what to do. He didn't care if he lost to Helga. How would the results make her feel however? If she won, she would just think of that as one more reason to feel less feminine. If she lost, there was a possibility the guys would make fun of her.

"Alright fine! Ya bunch of wusses!" Helga scowled, taking a seat at the table.

Gulping as he watched her take her seat, Arnold placed his arm on the table, ready to start the match.

"One...two...three...go!" Sid shouted eagerly, watching his two friends start the match.

Arnold watched to see his arm fall to the table, after his girlfriend had easily pushed it over.

"Wow, Arnold's really bad at this." Sid couldn't help but point out, after seeing his friend lose twice, and so easily.

Helga did her best not to blush, looking away from her boyfriend. She didn't want to win anymore than she wanted to lose. Competing and doing things unexpected of her had always been a way to show people their opinions of her didn't matter. Why would any of that matter to her though if it meant hurting the one person she truly cared about?

"Let's go Helga." Arnold insisted, grabbing the food he had gotten for them.

 _Classroom_

"I cannot believe that happened!" Rhonda declared, having witnessed her classmate's arm wrestling performance.

"Yeah. Helga should enter the competition." Nadine said, having seen how good her friend was at it.

"Nadine, the girl barely possesses any femininity as it is. Why would she want to make it anymore obvious to people?" the fashionable girl sneered, as the two of them saw the rest of their classmates entering the room.

Helga quietly took a seat in her desk, hoping no one would bring up the awkward incident that had taken place in the cafeteria. Arnold took a seat in front of her, not seeming bothered by what had happened. He hadn't wanted to enter the competition to begin with, so why would it matter to him who he lost to?

When Mr. Simmons entered the room, he said "Alright class. I have your graded math tests, ready to pass back to you!"

"Perhaps you should let Helga help you with that. I hear she has quite an _arm._ " Rhonda grinned as the class bursts into laughter.

Arnold could hear his girlfriend growling through her grinding teeth.

"Class, please settle down. I have your papers right here."

Helga ignored the A on her test, having to live with the guilt of showing up her boyfriend, thanks to one more anti-feminine trait of hers.

When class ended, Arnold stood from his seat, not caring about what had happened at lunch. Seeing his girlfriend sadly putting away her things, he said "So, Gerald thought we could all see a movie together?"

"That sounds lovely Arnold." Phoebe butted in, while he continued to wait for Helga's response.

"Eh, why not?"

 _Hallway_

The four friends walked down the hall together, anxious to get to the theater until they heard…

"Hey Awwnold! Are you two holding hands or trying to arm wrestle again?"

"Well you didn't exactly win first place yourself last year big boy." Gerald reminded him.

Not caring about Gerald's help, Helga marched over to Harold, grabbing him by the shirt and said "Listen you big tub of lard! We can do whatever the heck we want! Now get out of here before I kick your butt at _real_ wrestling!"

Dropping her obnoxious classmate, Helga returned to her friends and said "Let's get out of this dump before the movie's sold out."

 _Avon Theater_

"Criminy! The line's longer than Simmons' nutrition lectures." Helga scowled, standing outside the theater with her friends.

"No kidding. The thing will be on video by the time we make it up there." Gerald said wittily.

"So what's this thing supposed to be about anyway?" Helga wondered, not having been told what they were seeing.

"The film is entitled 'Nobody Like You.' It pertains to a lovely young woman who is excluded from all sorts of aspects of her life, due to the substantial differences people profusely see in her personality." Phoebe explained as Helga began to blush.

"Oh…"

 _Fifteen minutes later_

"Man this movie better be worth the wait." Gerald shook his head, approaching the ticket master.

After buying the tickets for the movie that thankfully wasn't sold out, the group headed for the snack stand. Standing in line, Helga noticed a teenager walking around with a handful of ice cream nuggets.

"What do you suppose he has so many for Helga?" Phoebe wondered.

"Pttss...his mom's probably worse at cooking than Miriam." Helga sniggered, watching the teenager approach her.

"Hey there! Let's see how fast you can eat this box of ice cream nuggets!" the teenager insisted, as Helga cocked her brow at the challenge.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" the impolite boy reminded her, as he shoved the box in her face.

Getting ready to grab them, Helga heard Arnold ask "What's going on?"

She looked over to see Arnold holding some snacks and drinks, wondering who she was talking to.

Helga stood there, rubbing her arm, reconsidering the challenge she had been given. "Uhhh...nothing."

"What are you? Scared?!" he asked, shoving the box in her face, as an angry glare began to form on it.

"I'm not scared of anything you moron!" she scowled, snatching the snack from the stranger.

"Helga wait!" Phoebe insisted, seeing her friend scarf down the box.

Moments later, not only did Helga feel an intense cold stimulus (brain freeze), but she listened to the harsh laughter from the pressuring newcomer.

"Man! Your girlfriend eats like a pig!" he said, assuming Arnold had to be close to her.

Helga's eyes widened at the accusation, knowing it was just one more example of her challenging personality outweighing her feminine side.

"Mm, mm, mmm! That is truly sad." Gerald sighed, watching Helga stand frozen as the teenager's words continued ringing in her ears.

Was it really a big deal for her to act as she pleased, or did she need to ease up on the aggressiveness? Why did she have to worry about doing that for Arnold though if he already said it didn't bother him? She just wanted to act how she wanted when she wanted without having to worry about being judged for it by anyone.

Seeing the shocked look on his girlfriend's face, Arnold took her cold hand in his and said "Let's go see the movie."

The four sat in the middle row, wondering how much they would enjoy it. Phoebe had heard it was a popular film and was looking forward to it. All it took was hearing the description once for Helga to know she was hate herself even more by the time the movie ended.

 _Two Hours Later_

"That was quite a lovely film." Phoebe insisted, standing from her seat.

"I guess it was worth the wait." Gerald admitted, standing to stretch his arms.

Arnold turned to see his girlfriend holding her head as he asked "What'd you think Helga?"

"Huh? Oh, it was okay."

Knowing she probably had a headache after the intense challenge she accepted, he helped her out of her seat and said "Come on. I'll walk you home."

 _Walk_

After saying goodbye to their friends, Arnold asked Helga "So what's been bothering you all day?"

Cocking her brow, Helga snapped "What are you talking about football head? I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. I hope you're not letting what those guys said today get to you. It doesn't matter that you beat me."

Rolling her eyes at his voice of reason, she smirked "News flash Arnoldo! They weren't laughing at _me,_ they were laughing at _you_!"

Shrugging his shoulders as they continued to walk, Arnold asked "So, what's the big deal?"

"Doesn't that bother you? Doesn't it upset you that those dweebs were all mocking you for not being able to beat me?"

"No?"

The rest of the walk was silent, while Arnold held her hand, wondering what she was so concerned about.

Once they made it to her house, Arnold looked into her sad eyes and said "You don't feel like you have to win things just to prove things to people do you?"

Helga's eyes began to widen as she looked away, trying not to blush.

Waiting for her response, Arnold began to rub her hands as he listened to her say "It's just...just…"

"What is it?"

"No one has ever believed in me before. If someone makes fun of me for not being good at something, I show them I can just to prove they're wrong. Like when everyone thought my decision for Pheebs to be hall monitor was crazy. The more unfit she showed me she was for it, the harder I made her try to prove me wrong."

"Well we all know how that turned out." he laughed.

"Oh shut up." she scorned, doing her best not to smile.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone Helga." he said softly, placing a hand on her face. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he watched the stars reflect in her midnight eyes. Pulling her close to kiss her, he shuttered at intense cold feeling that remained on her lips.

"Everything okay?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"Yeah. Your lips are just a little cold from all that ice cream." he blushed, hoping not to upset her.

"Pttss...what are you complaining about? You're not the one who got brain freeze."

"No, but my heart stopped when I saw you talking to him."

"Umm...he had to be at least three years older than me."

"I don't care." he smiled, pressing his lips firmly against hers, no longer caring how cold they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Self Confidence

The difficult times life throws at us every so often are what make it important to maintain a high level of self confidence.

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. The night had ended well between he and Helga, and in just an hour or so, he would be seeing her again.

After getting dressed, he headed to the kitchen for breakfast where he saw Phil starting on a stack of pancakes.

"Hey there shortman! How was the movie?"

"It was interesting."

"Was it another one of your evil freak films?" Phil guessed, referring to the many Evil Twin movies he knew his grandson had seen.

"Actually, it was about a girl who didn't feel like she fit in with anybody."

Glancing over at his fly swatting wife, wearing a safari hat, Phil replied "Yeah, I can picture something like that."

 _Helga's House_

Not caring to stick around to listen to her sister brag about the amazing job she had done making breakfast, Helga stepped outside to see her best friend waiting for her.

"Good morning Helga. Ready for another enjoyable day of school?"

"Beats being here I guess." she replied while shrugging her shoulders.

Walking down the street, holding the straps of her backpack, Helga wondered how big a deal their classmates would still be making out of hers and Arnold's competitive moment?

 _If I let those losers get to me, it'll be like turning down a challenge. If I give into them, I'll be implying to Arnold their opinion of me matters more than he does? Oh Arnold I..._ THUMP!

Rounding the corner of the street, Helga bumped heads with her boyfriend and fell straight to the ground.

"Sorry Helga." the sweet boy said, lending a hand to his girlfriend.

"Uhh don't sweat it." she insisted, dusting herself off.

Gerald and Phoebe began to walk ahead, not taking notice of their two friends standing behind a moment.

"Don't worry about the other kids. Just do whatever makes you happy." he smiled, taking her hand in his.

Helga's eyes softened as she listened to these words. _Do whatever makes you happy…_

Having stood there a moment, Helga shook her head and said "Pttss...don't worry. As long as Pink boy stays out of my way, we're good."

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _P.S. 118_

 _Classroom_

"How upset do you think Arnold is?" Sid asked, sure Arnold had to be feeling humiliated about the previous day.

"I reckon he'll be alright. On account of he didn't seem to care about it too much to begin with." Stinky reminded them.

Before taking this into consideration, Sid looked to see his friends entering the classroom. "Look, here they come now."

Taking their seats, Arnold was ready to ask what his girlfriend had planned for later that evening, until they heard…

"You two seem rather happy together. I expected there to be more tension between you two; muscle tension that is." Rhonda grinned, hearing the laughter from her friends growing behind her.

Rising from her desk, Helga angrily marched over to point a finger in Rhonda's face and scowled "Who asked you Princess?!"

"No one I suppose. Although I must say, it's rather mature of you to simply toss this over your shoulder." Rhonda sneered, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helga huffed with her hands on her waists.

"The Helga G. Pataki I knew would never pass up the change to humiliate someone...no matter how close they are to them."

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Helga asked irritably, not knowing what her high class friend could be referring to. She had already beaten Arnold in front of everyone. How else could she have humiliated him?

"Well, you didn't exactly say you'd be entering the competition after yours and Arnold's sweet performance in the cafeteria yesterday."

Helga gulped softly, thinking about the mess this could lead to. Even if Arnold had no desire to enter the competition, that didn't mean people would see her to be anymore feminine if _she_ chose to enter.

Doing her best to keep up appearances, she glared at her stuck up classmate and said "If you're so _perfect_ Princess, why don't you just enter it yourself?!"

Not threatened by her suggestion, Rhonda teased "Because _I_ don't have a reputation to protect."

Although Helga was shaking ruthlessly on the inside, the firm glare remained on her face.

The class kept their full attention on Helga's evil glare that matched Rhonda's proud smile. As Arnold was about to bring Helga back to her desk, the class heard…

"Good morning class! Today's go...Helga? Is there a reason you're out of your seat?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Not caring to answer his question, Helga rolled her eyes and returned to her seat. Sitting in her desk, ignoring the morning lectures, she thought about the point Rhonda had made. It would make her appear weak to turn down a challenge such as this. Why would she want to bother with something that would just continue to point out her anti-feminine side though? Even more so, why would the queen of fashion want her to? Perhaps it was just to humiliate her, yet again.

Helga's mind stayed fixated on if she _should_ compete, rather than if she _wanted_ to all morning.

When it was finally time for lunch, Arnold turned to see his girlfriend doodling in her notebook. Knowing what must be on her mind, he turned to Gerald and said "Hey Gerald."

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Do you mind if Helga and I eat alone today?"

Helga glanced up at her boyfriend, wondering what his reason for this was.

"No problem buddy." Gerald said, waiting for Phoebe to follow him.

After their best friends left the room, Helga looked at her boyfriend and asked "What's up football head?"

Reaching out for her hand, Arnold said "None of what Rhonda said is true. Whether you choose to compete or not, it doesn't make you any less of a girl. Just like it doesn't change our opinions of each other."

Letting out a deep sigh, Helga looked into her sweet boyfriend's eyes and said "That doesn't mean it won't affect _their_ opinions."

 _Cafeteria_

"I reckon Helga has to compete now, after what Ms. Rhonda said to her." Stinky said, taking a bite of his lemon pudding.

"Yeah. She'd be humiliated if she backed out now!" Sid agreed, knowing how much Helga cared about her reputation.

"What do ya figure Arnold thinks about this?"

 _Classroom_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Arnold, it doesn't matter if I'm interested in this or not. Those so called _friends_ of ours have a way to mock me whether or not I decide to compete. If I do, Princess gets one more example to add to her list of reasons as to why I'm not fit to be Miss America. If I don't, I'm seen as weak to those losers. All I can do is keep a straight face and act like they don't bother me."

 _Cafeteria_

Watching his classmates practice for the competition from across the cafeteria, Gerald turned to his girlfriend and said "Suppose Pataki does decide to enter; how easy you think it'll be for her?"

Taking a moment to consider this, Phoebe replied "Well, while Helga has always been interested in sporting events such as these, she's never been one to practice them."

"In other words, her chances are no better than Arnold's." Gerald said wittily.

 _Classroom_

"They make fun of _me_ when I don't want to do things, but I don't let it get to me." Arnold reminded her, reaching for her hand.

The two sat there quietly, not caring they had spent their whole lunch period in their desks.

Moments later, they faced the doorway to hear…

"I was going easy on you Sid!"

"We should get Lorenzo to enter the contest!" Sid suggested, hoping to find more people to practice with.

"Ya reckon he'd enter somethin' like that?" Stinky asked, knowing how orderly their friend was.

"I don't know. It's worth a shot."

After listening to his friends ramble about the competition, Arnold turned to face the front of the room as he watched Gerald take his seat.

Phoebe took a seat beside her best friend, noticing the troubled look that remained on her face. All through class she kept her eye on Helga, noticing the perturbed position she remained in. With her head propped in her hand and her pencil slowly scribbling along her notebook, Phoebe was more than anxious to find out what the problem was.

Once classes were finished for the day, Arnold prepared to turn around in his seat to invite his girlfriend back to his place. Someone had stolen the idea however. He turned around just in time to hear…

"Would you like to join me at Slausens for a milkshake Helga?"

Shrugging her shoulders at the idea, the somber girl sighed "Eh, why not?"

Arnold's eyes filled with disappointment as he watched Helga rise from her seat.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" the blonde boy asked, hoping it would be sooner rather than later.

With a soft smile, the cynical girl replied "See ya football head."

 _Slausens_

Helga sat in the parlor sipping her extra large triple chocolate shake as she listened to her best friend say "If I may ask, what is it that's been on your mind recently?"

Pushing her drink aside, Helga replied "I don't know Pheebs. I'm just sick of having to worry about being judged for everything I do."

"What is it you're wanting to do?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask.

"Well, not that I cared about it to begin with…" Helga began to explain, as she watched her friend lean in to listen.

"But ever since mine and football head's little arm spat in the cafeteria, I've realized our so called friends have a reason to mock me no matter how feminine I act."

"I see. I feel I should point out however, when Rhonda said it was imperative for you to protect your reputation, she was questioning your beliefs."

"What's your point?"

"Your reputation has always been built around the idea of not allowing anyone to make fun of your or allow you to feel weak. That all depends however on how you choose to react to another person's opinion of you." Phoebe began to explain, as Helga cocked her brow.

"Our friends may make fun of you for something, but you don't have to allow them to make you feel bad. You've done an extraordinary job of maintaining your self-confidence. Perhaps you could prove it's strength by following through on your interests."

"What's that in English?"

"Don't let competing in something you enjoy (or the idea of turning it down) make you feel weak."

"Thanks Pheebs." Helga smiled, happy to have a friend like her for support. She was always there to not only help Helga with her hard times, but to show her any improvements that could be made to them pertaining to her family, friends, or relationship.

 _Arnold's Room_

"I'm assuming you won't be joining your lady in the competition?" Gerald laughed to himself, seeing Arnold shrug his shoulders.

"I don't even know if _she_ really wants to, or if she's just trying to prove a point to everyone."

"Man, you know that girl's never been one to show the slightest bit of weakness." Gerald reminded him.

Arnold lowered his head to the floor, sitting back on his couch, considering these words. Even if Helga put on a decent show for people, as far as remaining confident in her beliefs went, that didn't mean people never made her question herself or give into the idea of doing it.

 _A Few Hours Later_

On their way out of the parlor, Phoebe turned to her distraught friend and said "Perhaps you would like to spend the night with me?"

"No I'll be okay Pheebs. Thanks though." Helga sighed, walking in the opposite direction.

 _The Boarding House_

KNOCK KNOCK

Helga stood on the porch, waiting to see her boyfriend she felt she had blown off earlier that day. After knocking, she stood there a moment as she heard a voice say…

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

Opening the door, Phil's eyes lit up as he said "Hey there shortman's girlfriend!"

"Uhh hi. Is Arnold home?" Helga asked, rubbing her arm.

"Hehe yes. He and Gerald are upstairs."

Helga walked past the elderly man, wandering if she should just save what she had to say to Arnold for another time. She wasn't looking to expose her feelings in front of Gerald.

 _Arnold's Room_

"I'm sure it'll all work out buddy."

KNOCK KNOCK

Arnold turned his attention away from his friend's support to see his girlfriend slowly opening the door.

"Oh, hey Helga!" he said excitedly, happy she had decided to drop by.

"Uhh hi." Helga stammered, glancing over in Gerald's direction.

Arnold took notice of the uncomfortable look his girlfriend was wearing and said "Uhh I'll talk to you tomorrow Gerald."

"Alright. See ya later man." Gerald said, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

Watching his friend walk out the door, Arnold looked at his girlfriend and eagerly motioned for her to take a seat beside him on his couch.

"I'm really glad you came." he smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Thanks. There's something I have to tell you." she said, twiddling her thumbs.

"What is it?"

"Arnold, do you remember everything I said to you the first time I told you I loved you?"

Widening his eyes at the question, finding it to be as strange as it was random, Arnold tried to think back to the night…

 _Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you?_

 _I love you Arnold, I've always loved you; ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment, every moment since, I've lived and dreamed for you. DREAMED of the moment I could finally tell you my sacred feelings. To grab you and kiss you…_

"Uhhh...kind of?" he stuttered, hoping she wouldn't take much offense to it. After all, she had taken him completely by surprise. It was a lot for him to take in all at once.

Letting out a deep breath, Helga said "Well, as confident as I sounded, you have no idea how petrified I felt. It felt amazing to finally have it off my chest, but moments later I was kicking myself for doing it."

Not knowing what the point of hearing this was, Arnold began to rub her shoulder as he asked "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because although I've gotten over my fear of everyone's opinion of _us_ , I still care what they think of _me._ Just because I don't care to let people know they bother me doesn't actually mean they don't."

As he sat there watching her stare sadly at the floor, he pulled her close and said "I already know how you feel about yourself Helga. You don't have to explain anything."

Feeling there was no way he'd ever understand the position she was in, Helga stood from her seat and scowled "That's what's so frustrating! Princess has made it obvious everyone knows about my soft side now. It doesn't matter how okay I am with letting everyone see it though, because they still have a way to use it against me!"

Watching he frustrated look she was carrying, Arnold took her hand in his and said "Helga, you're the strongest person I know. Even Rhonda said the whole reason turning down the chance to be in the competition was unusual is because you're so competitive. You've never let anyone know they upset you, so don't start now."

Dropping her shoulders in defeat, Helga took a seat beside her boyfriend as she listened to him add "The fact that you haven't been willing to give in to them yet shows how strong you truly are."

Helga looked into her encouraging boyfriend's sweet eyes, as she felt him rub her cheek. Watching him lean in to meet her warm lips, she thought back to the night she confessed her love to him. Without a doubt in her mind, that was the most petrifying moment of her life. Yet, she maintained a confident figure as Arnold pressured her to come clean…

 _That's a pretty amazing thing to do for someone you claim to hate?_

 _Yeah, well I'm a pretty amazing person, football head!_

Sitting there, feeling him hold her face in his hands, Helga thought about how supportive Arnold had always been. Even if the class found a way to take advantage of her soft attitude, the one person she truly cared about never looked for a way to hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading it.

Deep Voice: Each chapter is based on a life lesson Helga has taught throughout the show. Your theory fits well with the final chapter.

Chapter 3: I Don't Believe I Owe You An Apology

While not everyone may agree with the decisions you make, that doesn't mean you have to regret them. Never feel the need to apologize for the amazing person you know that you are…

 _Helga's House_

Helga awoke that morning, thinking about everything she had discussed with Arnold the previous night. Despite how soft he and the rest of the class knew Helga was on the inside, it didn't ruin her capability to put on a tough act when needed.

After getting dressed, Helga went to the bathroom to fix her hair. Looking in the mirror to make sure her favorite pink bow was on straight, she looked to see all the makeup and extra accessories Olga had laying out…

 _Criminy! What is with this obsessive need to show off?!_

After frowning at the massive stack of cosmetics, Helga turned her attention to herself in the mirror once again…

 _Does it really matter how tough I act when everyone can just see through me anyway?_

Having felt she had spent enough time in front of the mirror, Helga headed downstairs for breakfast. As she was getting ready to grab herself a bowl of cereal, she heard "Baby sister!"

Covering her ears quickly, Helga shouted "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Oh baby sister! I'm so excited about tonight?!" Olga continued to scream, as Helga turned to face her.

Cocking her brow, with her hands on her waist, the irritated girl asked "What's tonight?"

 _Previous night_

Helga walked into what she felt to be her unwelcoming home until she heard "Baby sister! Come have dinner with us!"

"Gee that sounds great Olga. But I have to go….alphabatize my wrestling cards." Helga replied, quickly running up the stairs.

"Okay! Bye!" Olga waved, turning her attention back towards her parents.

"Anyway, I'm having some friends come over tomorrow who need help with their designer class. They're teacher has assigned for them to create a new outfit to present to the class." Olga explained.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" Miriam said excitedly, as Bob continued to dig into the casserole his older, successful daughter had made for the family.

 _Helga's House_

"It's going to be fantastic!"

Rolling her eyes at her overly enthusiastic sibling, Helga began to walk past her and said "I think I'm busy tonight."

 _Walk_

Stepping outside the door, Helga began her walk to school, not caring how early she was leaving. Nearing the end of the sidewalk, she saw her best friend heading in her direction.

"Oh, good morning Helga! You left earlier than expected?" Phoebe couldn't help but point out.

"Yeah well, the golden child wasn't any easier to tolerate than usual this morning." Helga scorned as she began to hold her head. She could just picture the headache that was in store for that night.

As the girls continued walking, Phoebe looked at the disturbing expression her friend was wearing and asked "Did you and Arnold discuss what was troubling you yesterday?"

"Yeah we're fine now." Helga sighed, although still worried about what she would be facing when they entered their classroom. Would the other students pressure her into entering the competition to protect her reputation? If so, would Arnold be disappointed in her for feeling it was something she had to do?

 _P.S.118 Hallway_

"So, was Pataki visiting last night to tell you to back out while you still can?" Gerald laughed to himself, heading towards class with his friend.

"She's still upset about everything Rhonda said to her. I told her not to worry about it, but I don't know if that's going to work." Arnold began to rub his neck, as he thought this through. Helga may have appreciated his support, but that didn't mean she would easily forget about the class' opinion of her behavior.

 _Classroom_

"I...I don't know about this you guys. My schedule's pretty full." Lorenzo said hesitantly, viewing everything he had planned on his laptop.

"Come on! It'll be great!" Sid exclaimed, hoping to convince his friend to join the competition.

"Well okay. I'll have to call Peter and tell him to hold the limo for everyone." the organized boy said, giving into the request.

"Whilikers! We get to ride in a limo Sid!"

"I know. I rode in it when I did a project with him a few years ago. It's so cool!"

"Was that when you kept pretending Arnold's room was yours?"

"Uhhh yeah." Sid blushed, hoping Lorenzo had forgotten about it.

After taking their seats, Sid looked over to see Arnold and Gerald entering the classroom. After Rhonda publicly humiliating Helga, Sid was curious to know if Arnold was now considering entering the competition.

Having taken his seat, Arnold turned in his desk to see his girlfriend doodling in her notebook. "Morning Helga."

"Morning football head." she sighed, not caring to look up.

Arnold's eyes widened at the lack of concern that showed in her response (let alone care that he was there).

"So, how was the rest of your night?"

Raising her face from her hand to send a look that implied what a pointless question that was, she replied "Well, apparently Ms. Sunshine's having some friends over tonight to work on some lame designer project for school. Maybe I should just send them over to Princess' place."

Reaching for her hand, with an empathetic look on his face, Arnold said softly "I'm sure it won't be so bad."

Helga was tempted to scowl at his inability to see things from her point of view, until she heard…

"Alright class! Make sure anyone who wants to enter the arm wrestling competition has done so by Monday! Upcoming tryouts will be in the auditorium. You're all invited to go!"

"I don't reckon we'll need to, on account of we're going over to Lorenzo's fancy mansion!" Stinky interrupted.

"Mm, mm, mmm. Lorenzo in an arm wrestling competition? That's like Pataki running for Miss America."

"Gerald!" Arnold glared, not appreciating the harsh remark made at his sensitive girlfriend.

Helga sat in her chair, not doodling but rather daydreaming. Not about the happy times she shared with her beloved, but rather the complicated ones that maybe approaching them in the future.

 _I can't believe Princess didn't mess with me this morning. Guess she found a new fashion magazine to peak her interests._

When morning classes ended, Arnold turned in his seat to see Helga staring off into space, as though she forgot he was even in front of her.

"Umm...Helga?"

As he placed his hand on hers, she shook her head and said "Huh? Oh sorry Arnold."

Before he could say anything, the two looked over to hear…

"Don't be sorry Helga. We all know you were just giving him an easy win." the stylish girl grinned, motioning towards the happy couple's hands.

Arnold could feel his girlfriend clenching her fists beneath his hand as he listened to her scowl "Why don't you mind your own beezewax Princess?!"

Feeling satisfied enough with the annoyed state she had brought Helga to, Rhonda began making her way towards the cafeteria.

 _Cafeteria_

"Are you aware of everything that will be taking place at your home tonight Helga?" Phoebe asked, knowing how annoyed her friend was at the idea of being surrounded for hours by her sister's giddy friends.

"Pttss...If I know Ms. Perfect, it…" before Helga could finish, she turned around to feel a tap on her shoulder.

"What's _this_ supposed to be for?"

"I simply took the liberty of printing all the essential rules and accessories a professional arm wrestler such as yourself will need for training." Rhonda grinned, showing Helga the list she had made.

Cocking her brow as she snatched the list, Helga snarled "Accessories?"

"I believe she's referring to the necessary equipment needed to complete the activity." Phoebe explained, as her friend lowered her eyes to the sheet.

Rules

Each match is officiated by two referees, one on each side so the officials can see the competitors and their grip from both sides.

There is no time limit to a match but a referee may call a halt to the match if one or both competitors are in his opinion not in a fit state to carry on.

The competitors should approach the table, make themselves comfortable and then grip their opponent's hand. The grip should be palm to palm with the thumb knuckle visible. The competitors other hands should grip their respective hand peg.

Competitors can choose to start a match in the referee's grip or in a strip but both competitors must agree to this.

Once the referees are happy with the grip from both competitors, the contest will begin. Each competitor should attempt to pin their opponent's arm onto the touch pad.

Pressure should be in a sideways capacity to force their opponent's hand to the touch pad. Back pressure in an attempt to drag the opponent off toward the centre of the table is not allowed.

The match is won when one competitor pins their opponent's hand onto the touch pad. At this point, if the head referee is happy that it is a valid pin, they will shout 'Stop!' and indicate the inner by immediately raising their arm.

A valid pin is when any part of the competitors natural wirst touches the touch pad.

There are numerous fouls that can be committed in Arm Wrestling. These include touching a part of your own body during the match, crossing their shoulder into the opposition area, dropping the shoulder below the height of the touch pad, foul language, abuse or poor sportsmanship to name a few.

Two warnings = one foul and two foul equals disqualification meaning that their opponent immediately wins the match.

Equipment

Elbow pads

Touch pads

Hand pegs

Helga began gritting her teeth as she held the sheet in her hands. Ready to explode on her said to be friend, she rose from her seat just as she heard "What's going on guys?"

The angry girl then turned to see her boyfriend had returned with their lunch, while Rhonda remained standing with a smile on her face.

"Hello Arnold. I'm assuming you're still debating on whether or not to enter the competition?" Rhonda accused, watching his eyes widen.

"Well no. I mean, I never planned on entering it to begin with." Arnold reminded her, as he set the food down on the table.

"Well, I've provided Helga here with more than enough information for the two of you to begin practicing." Rhonda began to turn and walk away before adding "Oh and as far as the fouls it warns you of possibly committing go Helga...I'd work on that foul language of yours."

"Mm, mm, mmm. Is there no end to her taunting?" Gerald shook his head as Helga leaned back with her arms crossed and sneered "What do _you_ think Geraldo?"

Arnold took a seat beside his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her as he said "Forget about her Helga. Like I said, do whatever makes you happy."

The hoydenish girl tried to hide her smile as she felt her boyfriend begin to rub her shoulder. Not caring to eat, she sat there wondering if she actually did have an interest in competing, or if she just felt it was something she had to do? From what she had gathered the past few days, her reputation no longer meant anything anyhow if people were already comfortable messing with her. It all came down to which bothered her more, being mocked for thinking she was good enough to be a girl by not entering, or being mocked for having acquired one more masculine quality if she did enter. It was a real catch twenty two.

 _Classroom_

Arnold held his girlfriend's hand back into the classroom, unsure of what else he could say to make her feel better. Rhonda wasn't exactly beginning to go easy on him either. Unlike Helga however, Arnold's self confidence wasn't an act.

"Hey Arnold! You and Gerald gonna come with us to Lorenzo's after school?!" Stinky asked eagerly.

Arnold turned to look at his girlfriend, who he hadn't already made plans with. Technically, he wouldn't be bailing on her if he decided to accept the offer.

Standing there, trying to make up his mind, he finally heard "Just go football head, sheesh."

"You don't really want to go home after school though do you? Not with Olga's friends." he reminded her, not wanting to dessert her.

"I've dealt with Ms. Sunshine for over a decade, I think I can handle another night of it." Helga scoffed, taking her seat.

Frowning at the idea of joining his friends in something he wasn't interested in, when he knew his girlfriend needed him, he replied "Whatever you say Helga."

Once Mr. Simmons had made his way back to the room and the afternoon classes began, Arnold sat in his desk, wondering if he should turn down the offer of being invited to join the rest of the guys at Lorenzo's.

Even if he did decide to stay with Helga however, the class' opinion of her and the decisions she made was beginning to get under her skin.

When school at last let out, Arnold was anxious to turn in his seat and offer Helga one last chance to do something with him, Before he could however, he listened to someone say…

"Perhaps you would care to join me at Slasens for a milkshake Helga?"

Sighing at the offer as she grabbed her things, Helga replied "Thanks Pheebs, but I'm just going to head home. If I'm lucky, I'll make it there before Ms. Perfect's designer rendition arrives."

Watching his girlfriend walk by him, Arnold sat in his desk until he heard "Ready to go buddy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." the blonde boy sighed, following his best friend out the door.

 _Helga's House_

"Oh these shoes would go perfectly with this skirt!" the college student exclaimed, viewing the fashion data they had collected on the computer.

Helga's plan to leave school immediately hadn't worked, as she entered the house to find Olga and her friends giggly with glee in the living room.

Holding her head with frustration, the mentally exhausted girl headed for her bedroom. If she was lucky, she'd get _some_ homework done in between the disrupting noises made by her sister's visitors.

 _Lorenzo's Mansion_

"Whilikers! Would ya look at that fancy train set!" Stinky exclaimed, viewing the oversized model circling his friend's room.

"I know! I had the best time crashing them when we were doing our project together!" Sid reminded him, as the rest of the boys waited for Lorenzo to enter the room.

"So, you going to enter the competition now?" Gerald asked, standing in the corner beside his perturbed friend.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

"What are you talking about?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow at his friend's response.

"Something tells me Helga wants to, she just won't do it because of Rhonda."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Gerald replied wittily, with his hands on his waist.

"If I enter, it'll just feel like I'm showing off, since I know she's not going to." Arnold admitted, being the good conscience person that he was.

"You? Showing off? No offense man, but I think you've got some serious practicing to do before having to worry about something like that."

"Whatever you say Gerald."

 _Helga's Bedroom_

 _Oh Arnold! What havoc have I brought? Having reduced our loving correlation to the same level as my horrid reputation. Only you my love may remove me from this self absorbed trance. May tomorrow be the day I…._ "OH I LOVE THIS ONE!"

 _CRIMINY!_ Helga laid on her bed, shoving her locket back into her shirt having been interrupted from her special moment with her beloved. It was getting as old as it was frustrating having to listen to Olga's upbeat gang all night.

Needing something to fix the on and off headache she had been dealing with all day, Helga headed for the kitchen, hoping Miriam hadn't demolished the aspirin after the constant hangovers she faced throughout the week.

 _Lorenzo's Room_

"Okay everyone. Peter's going to bring up some drinks for us." Lorenzo said, feeling he had prepared everything for the evening.

"I reckon we can get practice goin' then." Stinky suggested, seeing the puzzled look on the organized boy's face.

"What exactly is it we're going?" Lorenzo asked, not being familiar with the sport.

"We're arm wrestling!" Sid reminded him, as Lorenzo continued to stare, waiting for a further description.

"Basically you use your arm to wrestle." Gerald said wittily, not knowing how much more simple it could get.

 _Helga's Kitchen_

Having been lucky enough to find a few aspirin remaining at the bottom of the bottle, Helga grabbed herself a glass of water to go with it. After taking it, she stood in the kitchen a moment, trying to think about how much the match meant to her (if anything), until she heard…

"Hey, is this where the sodas are?"

"Well, it's not like this is the kitchen or anything." Helga scoffed, wondering how long it would take for her head to feel better.

Not being offended by the remark, the college student opened the fridge and asked "So, do you and your sister get along well?"

"Pttss...that's kind of a loaded question. If you must know...no." Helga sneered.

"I understand." the laid back student said as Helga began to cock her brow.

"You do?"

"My sister and I don't get along well. She's into fashion, music, and guys have always been crazy about her."

Crossing her arms at the story, Helga couldn't help but point out "What about you? Are you not hanging out with a bunch of designer geeks as we speak?"

"They're my friends, but I'm not obsessed with that kind of thing like they are. I prefer to dress casually and have never been into the whole makeup ordeal."

A skeptical look remained on Helga's face as she asked "So, it doesn't bother you that you're nothing like them?"

"Sometimes it gets on my nerves that that's all they seem to care about, but I'm not going to let that change my opinion of myself. Just because someone else likes something, doesn't mean I have to. If being who I am bothers somebody, that's their problem. You don't ever have to apologize for being yourself."

 _Lorenzo's Room_

"AHH!" Lorenzo screamed, not fully prepared for his match.

"I won! Sorry Lorenzo." Sid apologized, watching his friend hold his arm.

"That's okay Sid. You guys really do this for fun?"

Watching their wealthy friend hesitate at the thought of continuing with the sport, Gerald said to his best friend "Well, assuming you do decide to enter, I don't think you've got too much to worry about buddy."

 _Helga's Room_

Having finished her discussion with the first friend of Olga's she had ever met whom she felt to be normal, Helga went upstairs to change into her nightgown. After doing so, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the laid back college student's words were ringing in her ears…

 _You don't ever have to apologize for being yourself_

Hearing this took her back to the night of Rhonda's slumber party that she was not invited to. After Phoebe had left her, she remembered walking down the street telling herself how feminine she was just _as_ she was.

 _I am too a girl! I'm pretty! I'm feminine! I'm delicate!_

After dressing up to match the other girl's level of femininity, she realized how unfitting it was for herself. It just wasn't who she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep voice: I'm glad you liked it! It will take Helga time to let go of her reputation. I always have her go back and forth in my stories, because although it's possible to balance her positive and negative characteristics, it's not always easy for people to let things go. Something she obviously has trouble letting go of is her reputation.

Chapter 4: Can I Lend A Hand?

Whether or not you're capable of putting on a straight face for people in life's most difficult times, it's okay to accept help from people every once in awhile.

Having woken up the next morning, feeling guilty for spending the night away from his girlfriend, Arnold downstairs to get through breakfast and head for school.

He made it to the table to see Pookey hadn't finished the pancakes yet, while Phil was becoming annoyed listening to her singing her rendition of "On the prairie!"

Arnold took a seat at the table beside his grandfather to hear him say "Hey there shortman! Have fun at your little Lor-Lore...uh, what was his name again?"

"Lorenzo. I guess it was okay. I don't think he enjoyed practicing the arm wrestling as much as the other guys did though."

"Ooohhh arm wrestling! Reminds me of the time my buddy Jimmy Kafka and I decided to have our own match over the last chocolate chip cookie his mom made for us!"

Arnold sat listening as he grabbed an apple, knowing Pookey wouldn't have their meal ready by the time he was ready to leave.

"I used all my strength not to let Jimmy push me down! I almost had him beat until he pointed behind me and said 'Look! Here she comes with another plate!' Wouldn't ya know, I turned my head, only to feel him push my arm onto the table and when the match!"

Rising from the table to grab his bag, Arnold asked "Uh huh... so he won the cookie."

"Yes but I learned a valuable lesson. Life's full of surprises, and it happens when you least expect it!"

Taking his apple, Arnold left the room, not caring to read too much into Phil's story.

 _Helga's House_

"I'm so excited about the outfit we designed! They'll get an A for sure!" Olga exclaimed, telling her parents all about the fun night she shared with her friends.

"That's great Olga. Pass me another of your homemade waffles." Bob insisted, ignoring the fact that Helga wasn't joining them at the table.

Instead, headed past them towards the door, not bothering to inform them she was leaving. Every time she said the sad sarcastic phrase "I'm going to school now" no one bothered to turn their heads to acknowledge her.

As the lonely girl walked down the street, she couldn't help but remember the words the college student had said to her the previous night...

 _You don't ever have to apologize for being yourself._

Was that really true? What about all the times she had taunted, berated, and threatened her classmates? Did she not owe them an apology and a need to turn over a new leaf, or was it just said to be her way that no one had the right to change?

As Helga continued walking, taking this into consideration, she rounded the corner only to have her thoughts interrupted...THUMP!

"Sorry Helga." Arnold said, happy to see her.

Rather than taking his hand, Helga helped herself up and said "Don't worry about it."

Seeing his sad girlfriend head in the opposite direction, a questioning look formed on the blonde boy's face as he asked "Wait? Where are you going?"

Clenching her fists at her sides, not wanting to reveal the information, Helga took a deep breath and sighed "I just have somewhere I have to be is all."

"But what about school?"

"Yeah well, this is more important." she insisted, continuing to walk away from him.

Arnold stood with a perplexed look, wondering how far he should question her. He knew how easily irritated she could become. This was going to drive him crazy the rest of the day however.

 _P.S. 118_

 _Hallway_

"So you have no idea where she went?" Gerald asked, walking down the hall with his friend towards the classroom.

Shaking his head sadly, Arnold replied "No. I'm worried she might be mad at me for blowing her off last night."

"Man, she's the one who told you to go. Stop worrying about it."

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"It's nice to see you again Helga. How have you been?" Dr. Bliss asked, having received a message from her familiar patient the previous night.

 _Previous Night_

 _Helga's House_

"Oh these shoes would go perfectly with this skirt!"

After entering the house to see Olga's friends had already bombarded the living room with their laptops, designer notes and plans for the project, she began making her way towards the bedroom.

Slamming the door behind herself, she felt onto the bed, unsure of how much more she could take of the week. Was she a girl like her giddy sister downstairs who should just prepare to be teased the rest of her life? OR was she a tomboy who would continue being criticized for never having been what was considered to be a normal girl to begin with?

Sitting up on her bed, Helga reached for her phone to dial an old friend who had helped her in the past…

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

Taking a seat on the couch, not sure of where to begin, Helga replied "Heck, I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?" the patient lady asked, giving Helga her full attention.

"Arnold and I are finally together, but I can't focus on our relationship, because our so called friends are constantly coming up with ways to use it against me!"

Watching the poor girl throw her hands into the air in frustration, Dr. Bliss asked "Use it against you?"

"They look for any chance they get to point out how soft being with Arnold makes me look. Then if I act like my normal bad girl self, they just continue reminding me how unlike them I've always been. Can they not get a new hobby?!"

 _Classroom_

Having made it to the classroom with his best friend, Arnold took a seat in his desk, seeing the puzzled look on Phoebe's face.

"Is Helga doing alright this morning Arnold?"

"I'm actually not sure." he began to explain, seeing the young Asian girl give a questioning look.

"When I ran into her, she said she had something important to take care of. I guess it couldn't wait until after school."

"Oh my! I hope she's okay." Phoebe gasped, not having heard about this. Helga always kept her up to date on anything troubling occuring in her life.

Arnold then turned around in his seat to see their joyful teacher entering the room "Good morning class! Today's going to be a special day!"

Not everyone agreed with that statement. Arnold sat in his desk ignoring the lectures Mr. Simmons gave all morning. He had decided to give his full attention to the letter he was writing for his girlfriend, which he knew would be pointless to do. Once school ended, he intended just to rush over to her house as quickly as possible to find out what the problem was.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"Has anything new happened recently between the two of you?"

"What do you mean new?" Helga cocked her brow, not knowing what the doctor could be referring to.

"I mean, have you and Arnold done anything that may have caused the class to give you extra attention. Anything that may cause them to look further into your original traits?"

Helga gulped softly already knowing the answer. It wasn't that the kids were _bothered_ by her relationship with Arnold. It was just obvious to them how unfitting it seemed when aggressive activities came about that she was far more interested in than he was.

 _Cafeteria_

Standing in the lunch line with his best friend, Arnold sulked at the idea of not needing to grab his girlfriend a dessert to go along with their lunch.

Gerald looked at his friend leaving the line early and asked "Don't you want that last tapioca?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

The boys then began heading for their usual table until they heard…

"Hey Arnold! The guys are all going over to Lorenzo's again tonight! Wanna come with?"

Arnold stood a moment thinking about his plans to figure out what was going on with Helga. He hadn't been interested in the match from the start. Unless he was worried about suddenly being made fun of for turning down the offer, he didn't see the point in going.

"Uhhh no thanks you guys."

Seeing their friend walk away from the table, Sid shrugged his shoulders and said "Suit yourself."

Gerald took a seat beside his friend, watching Arnold push aside the tray of found he found to be pointless to have gotten for himself.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's constant moping, he said "Look man, you have nothing to worry about. She probably just needed a break from Rhonda's constant nagging."

Although she was just as concerned as Arnold, Phoebe did her best to keep a positive attitude as she turned to look at her troubled friend and said "Perhaps a family emergency occurred at the last minute."

None of this seemed to be lifting his spirit, yet he knew there was nothing he could do about it for the next few hours.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"So you're not sure if this is something you're even interested in?"

Having heard Helga's story, Dr. Bliss watched her patient pace around the room, trying to decide how she really felt about the upcoming event. Was it something she would actually enjoy doing, or was she just trying to prove a point to everyone?

"I've always been interested in stuff like this! That doesn't mean I have to participate in it like Princess does every time some fancy modeling gig appears." she scoffed.

"You don't have to then. Just enjoy your time with Arnold."

"How am I supposed to though when those jerks won't get off my back about it?!" Helga reminded her, placing her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to let people bother you Helga. I'm sure it hurts Arnold even more than it does you." the sweet lady began as Helga cocked her brow and asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every time an incident like this occurs, you give your full attention to the people picking on you and how you can protect your reputation."

"What's your point?"

"Arnold must feel the class' opinion of you means more to you than he does." Dr. Bliss pointed out as Helga's eyes widened, not knowing what to say.

 _Classroom_

When the last bell went off, Arnold began bragging his things, sad he didn't have his girlfriend to invite over with him.

Rather than wasting his time moping about it however, he headed for the door as he heard "Wait up man!"

"I can't Gerald. I have to go check on Helga."

Shaking his head at his friend's constant worrying, Gerald replied "Whatever you say Arnold."

After his friend left the room, Gerald listened to an annoying voice say…

"I don't know why he would waste his time doing such a thing. I'm sure she skipped school to prepare for the competition."

Lifting an eyebrow at the stuck up student, Gerald turned to Rhonda and asked "Man is there a reason you can't let this go, or are you just out of magazines to compare everyone to?"

"While everything I've pointed out to her about herself is indeed true, there is a reason I'm not willing to overlook it." Rhonda admitted with a slight grin on her face.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

Sitting beside the emotionally conflicted girl on the couch, Doctor Bliss watched her patient stare at the floor as she said "You can still participate in things you enjoy without feeling pressured to defend yourself. Arnold is all the support you need."

Turning to face her therapist, Helga replied "We're so different though! He's okay with being mocked and ridiculed. I mean criminy! It's like he's never even heard of being insulted?"

"Well, maybe that's what makes you two so perfect for each other. You balance each other out."

Helga sat there considering this, never having been told there was a good use for her pessimistic qualities.

"Just do what makes you happy without letting anyone make you feel guilty about it. Don't let the idea of doing something you enjoy turn into proving a point to someone."

 _Classroom_

"You do realize it was a class decision?"

"Yes, but she's Arnold's girlfriend, and he's _your_ best friend."

"So?"

"So...if you want me to back off, I suggest you step down." Rhonda left the classroom as Gerald shook his head, knowing it was always something new with that girl.

"Mm, mm, mmm!"

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"Well thanks doc." Helga said, heading for the door, feeling she had been given plenty to think about for one day.

"It was nice to see you again Helga. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

 _Helga's House_

Arnold knocked on the door of his girlfriend's house, hoping she would be the one to answer. As usual, her giddy sister was the one to anxiously swing open the door and greet him.

"Arnold! How are you?"

"Uhh fine. Is Helga home?"

"No, I'm afraid she's still at school."

Arnold was tempted to say something, then realized it was no surprise her family wasn't aware of Helga's whereabouts (let alone cared about them).

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway." he sighed, standing at the bottom of the steps. The sad boy stood there a moment wondering if he should sit patiently and wait for her return, or simply hope to see her at school the next day.

 _Phoebe's House_

"We were indeed worried about you today Helga." the intelligent girl said, sitting beside her bed with her best friend.

"Sorry Pheebs. I just had to get some things off my chest."

"Well, did you reach a verdict as far as your desires for the competition go?"

 _The Boarding House_

Having decided it would be best to wait until the next day, Arnold returned to the boarding house. Heading for his room, he past his grandpa reading his newspaper in the living room.

"Hey there shortman!"

"Hey grandpa."

"Ohhhh bad day?"

"Helga didn't come to school. She said she had something important to take care of." he explained, taking a seat on the couch.

"Hmmm….did it involve that arm wrestling thing?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Arnold said "No. At least I don't think so."

After everything that had happened that week, Arnold didn't know what to expect.

"Well, don't let it get to you shortman. Like I said, life will surprise ya when you least expect it. That's why you should stay the heck away from your grandma's raspberry cobbler." Phil reminded him.

 _Phoebe's House_

"I guess there's no sense in turning down the chance to have some fun. It's not like Princess won't find some way to mock me whether or not I decide to go through with it." Helga thought out loud.

Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, Phoebe replied "Just remember Arnold loves you for who you are, and his opinion is the only one that matters."

"Thanks Pheebs." Helga said, standing to head for home. Although the tough girl never cared to let anyone know when something was bothering her, it was indeed nice to know she could go to someone for help when she needed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Are you sure this is a good idea?

While it's more than okay to ask for help in your time of need, it's natural to feel a bit skeptical…

 _Boarding House_

Arnold awoke that morning, anxious to find out where his girlfriend had run off to. After getting dressed, he raced down the stairs as he heard…

"Whoa! What's your hurry shortman?"

Grabbing hold of the door, Arnold turned his head to say "Uhh sorry grandpa. I just don't want to miss the bus."

Without explaining any further, Arnold ran down the street to nearing the bus stop when he ran into someone...THUMP!

Falling to the ground, Arnold began to rub his head as he looked to see who he had hit. "Oh, sorry Gerald."

"Man, what's your hurry?"

"I just wanted to see Helga."

"Didn't you see her after school yesterday?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, I went to her house, but she wasn't home. Her family thought she went to school, so apparently they didn't know where she went either."

Shaking his head at the girl's dysfunctional family, Gerald replied "Well, we need to talk."

"Okayyy...about what?"

Gerald then noticed the bus approaching and said "Let's talk on the bus."

Before responding, Arnold noticed his girlfriend approaching the corner with _her_ best friend.

Letting out a deep sigh, he replied "Alright fine."

Helga and Phoebe came to the corner just in time to see their boyfriend's boarding the bus. The girls stepped on as they saw their boyfriends had taken a seat in the back. Arnold wasn't normally one to do this unless he had something personal to discuss.

"What do you suppose they're discussing Helga?" Phoebe asked her friend, taking a seat on the coveted left side front seat.

"Beats me."

Although Helga was a bit shocked her boyfriend wasn't immediately running over to ask where she had run off to yesterday, she decided to let him have his moment.

Meanwhile in the back, Arnold turned towards his friend and said "Okay Gerald, what is it that's so important."

"Well, not that Rhonda doesn't believe all that stuff she's been saying about Pataki is true, but there's a reason she won't lay off of her."

Arnold's eyes widened as he leaned closer, ready to hear his friend continue with the story.

"What is it?!"

"Apparently she's still upset about not being named class president, and will only back off Pataki if I give up the position." Gerald explained, seeing his friend's eyes move from him to his girlfriend.

 _The front of the bus_

"Have you decided on any training techniques to help prepare yourself for the event?" Phoebe wondered, as her friend leaned against the window.

"Pttss...no. What could I do other than practice on Pink boy?" she scoffed.

 _Back of the bus_

"You can't give up your position Gerald. It's not your fault Rhonda's acting like this." Arnold insisted, seeing a guilty look form on his friend's face.

"What are _you_ supposed to do though? Once Pataki finds out about this, this whole arm wrestling business will just lead to a fist fight." Gerald said wittily.

Arnold leaned back in his seat, once again looking forward at his girlfriend. It was true finding out about Rhonda's evil scheme would just lead to even more chaos. He didn't like keeping secrets from her though.

 _P.S. 118_

The kids eventually made it to school and Arnold didn't know what the first thing he wanted to ask Helga about was. Why didn't she come to school yesterday? Was she going to enter the competition? Did she know _why_ Rhonda had been messing with her about the competition?

Having seen the girls leave the bus before them, Arnold noticed Helga already at the end of the hall, approaching the classroom. He was anxious to get to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning Arnold."

"Oh hey Rhonda." Arnold sighed, not in the mood to deal with her yet.

"I assume Gerald spoke with you about the circumstances pertaining to you and your girlfriend's upcoming activity?" the uptight girl sneered.

"About that Rhonda, what does the way Helga chooses to act have to do with you losing a contest?"

"This isn't about her personality. I'm just using it as a way to claim what should have been mine to begin with. Now the three of you have a choice. Have Gerald hand over the position, or your girlfriend can forget about ever proudly saying 'they'll be sorry they ever messed with Helga G. Pataki' again!"

Watching the stylish girl head for the classroom, Arnold stood alone, unsure of what to do. Help his girlfriend by hurting his best friend, or protect his best friend by continuing to watch his girlfriend suffer?

 _Classroom_

Helga sat in her desk, happy she had made up her mind about entering the competition, although still worried about what everyone's reaction would be to it.

Not to mention the problem Phoebe had brought to her attention; how did she plan on training now that she was entering?

Her thoughts were then interrupted as she watched her boyfriend sadly make his way towards his desk.

"Hey football head, how's it going?" Helga asked, hoping he had forgiven her for walking off yesterday.

Arnold turned to take her hand in his. As he began to rub it, Helga watched him glance over at his best friend. Whatever he was about to say, apparently had something to do with Gerald.

"Everything alright?" she asked, cocking her brow.

Rather than ruining the morning even more by bringing up Rhonda, he decided to ask "Where was it you went yesterday? I stopped by your house after school to check on you, but you weren't there."

"Oh…" Helga blushed, looking around the room. Arnold knew she had been to therapy before, but it wasn't something she felt comfortable discussing in front of the entire classroom.

"I uhh...just had to see someone about something." she gulped, wishing Mr. Simmons would hurry and get in there.

Noticing he didn't seem to care about her shy response, she cocked her brow and scoffed "What about you? All morning you've looked like someone ran over that pet pig of yours."

Gripping her hand tightly at the accusation, Arnold gulped and said "Oh, well I spoke with Rhonda earlier…"

"Pttss...figures." Helga interrupted just as Mr. Simmons entered the room.

"Good morning class! It's the end of another wonderful week!" he said happily, as Arnold turned around in his desk to face the front of the room.

All through class, he wondered how angry Helga would be when he told her the news. It didn't seem fair to ask Gerald to give up his position. How could he just allow his girlfriend to continue suffering when he knew how to fix the problem however?

When lunch at last came, Arnold watched Rhonda heading out the door with a smile on her face. Something told him she would find a way to win this whether or not he gave into her demands. Turning to look at Gerald, he asked "Hey Gerald?"

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Do you think Helga and I could eat alone today?"

Knowing what his friend must want to talk to her about, Gerald reached out to give his friend their secret handshake and said "Sure man."

Arnold then turned to see his girlfriend with a ready look on her face, as if she had been anxious to tell him something as well.

 _Cafeteria_

"It's only been a week and I reckon I've done more practice for the competition than half this dang school." Stinky said, sitting with the rest of the boys.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure Lorenzo wants to enter the competition. He's been afraid to…." Before Sid could finish his thoughts, the boys turned around to see someone waiting to say something to them.

"Hey there Ms. Rhonda." Stinky said, wondering what she was doing at their table.

"Hello boys. I can't help but notice Arnold isn't with you."

"Arnold never sits with us at lunch. He and Gerald like to sit with Helga and Phoebe." Sid pointed out, seeing the grin grow on the wealthy girl's face.

"That's a shame. How is he ever expected to get into shape for the match if he's not around to practice with the rest of you?"

Scratching his head at the thought, Stinky said "I don't reckon he'd need to. On account of he's not planning to enter it."

"Don't be ridiculous! He just needs more encouragement, and if he's really lucky, a little tough love." Rhonda winked, walking away from the table.

"What in the heck is she talking about?" Stinky asked, looking over at the guys.

"Arnold's normally the one who encourages _us_ when we need him to?" Sid pointed out.

"Ya reckon he's too shy to say something?"

"I guess we'll have to make him do it." Sid shrugged his shoulders, feeling it was awkward for Arnold to need someone's help feeling confident about something.

 _Another Table_

"So what's up football head?" Helga asked anxiously as she watched her boyfriend bring their food back to their table.

Arnold sat beside her, wondering where the best place to start would be. He might as well go back to where they left off.

"So, where was it you went yesterday?"

Rolling her eyes at the question, Helga scoffed "If you _must_ know, Olga and her obnoxious designer clan combined with Princess' non stop nagging this week drove me to the point where I needed to vent my feelings to something other than my lock...I mean I just needed to talk to someone. I called and set up an appointment with the school shrink to talk about all the crazy crap that's been happening this week."

Giving her a sympathetic look, Arnold rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder as he said "You can always talk to me when you need to Helga."

"Yeah I know." she sighed, seeing the troubled look that was now on his face.

"So, was there something _you_ had to confess, or were you just sick of Geraldo?"

Pushing aside his food, Arnold looked at his girlfriend and said "Do you know why Rhonda's been messing with you all week?"

Cocking her brow at the question, Helga smirked "Umm because she's Princess. Need I say more?"

"Well, she's doing it because she's mad about Gerald being class president."

Glaring at the response, Helga demanded to know "What the heck does tall hair boy's election have to do with my reputation?!"

"Well nothing…" he began, seeing her angrily tapping her fingers against the table.

"She just knows How close Gerald and I are, and that Gerald would be willing to give up the position if it was something I needed him to do."

Clenching her fists at the idea of being messed with, Helga began to rise from her seat, as she searched the room for Rhonda.

"Helga wait!" Arnold insisted, grabbing onto her wrist.

"What for?!"

"You causing a scene isn't going to make her change her mind about this. You know what she's like."

Rolling her eyes at the annoying fact, Helga took her seat, leaning back with her arms crossed and said "So what the heck do we do now? Let tall hair boy remain king while we just sit idly by and be his jokers?"

Arnold rubbed his irritated girlfriend's shoulder and said sympathetically "I promise I'll think of something."

 _Classroom_

The kids then began returning to the classroom, ready as usual to get the day over with.

Having spent a long lunch period discussing the matter with her boyfriend, Phoebe took notice of the troubled look on his face and said "Keep in mind Gerald, you have Arnold's full support. Your decision is based solely on where your interests in the position still remain."

Although Phoebe felt Helga's opinion mattered quite a bit in this case, adding the idea of it to her boyfriend's existing guilt wasn't going to help him make his decision.

"Thanks babe. I'll keep that in mind."

As Arnold and Helga then entered the room, Sid wasted no time walking over to talk to Arnold about the competition.

"Hey Arnold! What time do you want to practice for the competition tomorrow?"

Giving them a perplexed look, Arnold replied "Uhh I didn't want to practice."

"Awww come on Arnold, you don't have to be so modest."

"What are you talking about Sid?"

Before taking the matter further, the boys turned their heads to see Mr. Simmons entering the room. Sid rushed back to his seat, while Arnold remained in his, wondering what that was all about.

Helga shrugged her shoulders, not reading too much into it. She had always thought of that kid as unorthodox (along with 99% of the class).

As Simmons began his math lesson, Helga sat back in her desk, wondering if the right thing to do now would be to back out of the competition just to irritate Rhonda. She hadn't confirmed it was something she was interested in. Not to mention, Rhonda had always been a jerk to her.

When classes at last ended, Phoebe wasted no time saying to Helga "I believe I have an idea as to how you could acquire successful training skills for the competition Helga."

 _Earlier Lunch Period_

 _Lunch Line_

"What do you suppose Arnold and Helga are discussing Gerald?" Phoebe asked, not having been told about Rhonda's harsh demands.

As Gerald was about to confess, Phoebe heard…

"I told you, I don't want it. Go ahead and take it."

Phoebe then looked to see Big Patty insisting another student take the last tapioca pudding. A thought then entered her mind.

"If you'll excuse me a moment Gerald, I have something I need to take care of." Phoebe interrupted, heading to ask the older girl for a favor.

"Oh hey Phoebe." Patty said, leaving the lunch line.

"Good afternoon Patty. Helga has decided to enter the arm wrestling competition this year. I thought you may be willing to train her." Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Well alright. I guess." Patty said in a monotone voice.

 _Classroom_

Shrugging her shoulders, Helga got up to follow her friend as she waved goodbye to her boyfriend. "See ya later football head."

Having waved goodbye, Arnold looked at his best friend and asked "So, did you tell Phoebe?"

Gerald frowned at the question and said "Yeah, she knows now. What about Pataki? I was expecting a wrestling match in the cafeteria."

"I haven't figured out what to do about it yet, but I told her not to worry." Arnold insisted, seeing Gerald shake his head.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _Walk_

"So what's this brilliant training idea of yours Pheebs?" Helga insisted on knowing, walking down the street beside her friend.

"Well, during my time spent in the lunch line, I overheard a friend of ours talking…" the intelligent girl began to explain as Helga cocked her brow.

"It was then I decided to go over and ask for her assistance training you during our spare time before the match."

Before Helga could further her questions, the girls arrived at the house. Phoebe knocked on the door and patiently waited a response. Moments later, Helga gulped to see Patty answering it.

"Patty!" Helga said anxiously, not expecting this to be Phoebe's choice of helpful people to turn to.

"Hey guys." Patty said in a calm manner.

Holding the door open for the two of them, Helga nervously entered, hoping everything that had happened between them a few years ago was all water under the bridge. She could only assume it was. As they both said to each other the day of their 'fight' they were both 'okay.'

The girls entered Patty's living room, explaining Helga's situation with Rhonda and need to do well in the match.

Patty wasn't interested in seeking revenge on anybody. After all, she and Rhonda had been friends ever since polishing school. At least, they treated each other with respect.

Patty was more than willing to show Helga her 'techniques' as she had been willing to do for Harold however.

Although Helga was skeptical about how this may go, she was learning to accept help from people (especially when her friends were nice enough to offer it to her).


	6. Chapter 6

**DeepVoice'06: Rhonda is very mean and stubborn. It's interesting because Helga is stubborn as well, but in a completely different way. Rhonda couldn't care less if she hurt someone; she's not willing to change her ways. Helga struggles emotionally with who will get hurt if she chooses to stick to her beliefs. Thank you for reading it.**

Chapter 6: Don't Be Afraid

Love is a tricky game that may make you question your feelings. So much so, it can drive you to the point of insanity.

Despite the tricks it may play on your mind, two imperative things to remember are stay true to what you believe in, and don't be afraid to go after what you want.

 _Helga's House_

Helga awoke the next morning, unsure about the day she'd be facing. Although things were level between her and Patty, they weren't exactly considered to be 'friends.' One wrong move and she could pound her to smithereens!

Throwing the covers off herself, Helga rubbed her eyes as she said to herself…

"Criminy. What have I gotten myself into?"

Pulling out her locket to gaze at her beloved's sweet face, she wondered if perhaps the right thing to do would be to simply tell him not to worry about the way Rhonda was treating her anymore. Let Gerald keep his position and she would just continue dealing with the constant criticising from the stuck up girl she had been dealing with her entire life.

After getting dressed and ready, Helga made her way downstairs to see her family eating breakfast at the table together.

"Baby sister! I made you a plate next to me!" Olga exclaimed as she patted for Helga to sit beside her.

Although Helga was _nearly_ touched at the thought of them awaiting her presence, she had something more important to take care of.

No long caring about her stomach, Helga left the kitchen and simpered "I've got plans."

As the poor girl began walking down the sidewalk, swinging her arms at her sides, she bumped into someone...THUMP

"Criminy!" Helga exclaimed, as she held her head and looked up to hear.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Helga! Please don't hurt me!"

Staring at her nervous classmate, Helga pointed a finger and said "Watch where you're going dork!"

"You got it!" Sid insisted, racing off in the opposite direction.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

As he watched his grandson quietly eat his pancakes, Phil couldn't help but interrupt his thoughts and ask "What's eatin' ya shortman?"

"Well, I think Helga's going to enter the arm wrestling competition I told you about."

"Yeah sounds like something she'd do." Phil said wittily, as Arnold pushed his plate aside.

"The thing is, even if it's something she's interested in, I don't think she'll be able to enjoy it."

"Why not? She worse at it than you are?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Arnold folded his arms against the table as she stared down and said "No, but another one of our classmates won't stop picking on her."

"Which one? That weirdo who kept thinkin' I was _his_ grandpa?"

"No, it's…."

Before Arnold could finish the story, the two of them heard a knock at the door. The sad boy got up to see a friendly face at the door, whom he was not expecting.

"Sid?"

"Hey Arnold! Ready to practice for the match?"

"I'm not entering the competition, remember Sid?"

"Aww stop pretending Arnold! We both know you're just too shy to ask us for help. But that's okay. We're here for you." Sid insisted, grabbing onto his friend's arm.

"What are you talking about?"

Without further explanation, Sid dragged his friend out the front door.

 _Phoebe's House_

Helga stood on the front porch, wondering if this was still such a great idea. Even if she and Patty were getting along fine now, that didn't mean there was any chance of her becoming a great arm wrestler. Just because she beat Arnold didn't mean she could beat the rest of the guys in school.

Soon after knocking, Helga opened the door to see her best friend standing there.

"Oh my Helga! Are you alright?"

Sighing as she held her head, Helga replied "I'm fine, except for the fact that one of our idiot classmates doesn't know how to watch where he's going!"

 _Lorenzo's House_

"Alright you guys! He's here!" Sid said excitedly, dragging his friend into the wealthy boy's room.

"Okay then. Let's do us some arm wrestling!" Stinky insisted, sitting at the table, implying he had been waiting for this all morning.

"You guys, I don't want to be in the match!" Arnold yelled.

The group all widened their eyes, never having seen their friend so upset. The were just trying to help him.

"Well, that's not what Rhonda said?" Sid began to explain, as they all watched their friend pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Look you guys, I don't know what she told you, but whatever it is, it's not true." Arnold demanded as he turned to head for the door.

Before making it outside, he listened to another friend say "He's just chicken!"

Turning to face his taunting classmate, Arnold placed his hands on his hips and sternly said "I am not chicken Harold."

"Why don't you enter then…" the oppressing boy teased as he stood to pointed a finger at his sensitive friend.

Arnold stood there full of mixed feelings. He now knew exactly how Helga had been feeling, only this was the last thing he was interested in.

 _Patty's House_

"Don't worry Helga. By the end of the day, you will have acquired a substantial amount of useful information." Phoebe reminded her friend, placing a hand on her back.

Sighing at the reminder, Helga looked down at her friend and said "Thanks Pheebs."

Moments later, the door opened slowly as their school acquaintance said in a low toned pitch "Come on in guys."

Phoebe happily followed Patty into the living room, while Helga felt this was nothing more than the perfect way to waste her Saturday. Why would she want to spend the day attempting to practice for something she already knew she didn't have a snowball's chance of winning?

 _Lorenzo's Room_

Before Arnold knew it, he was sitting at the table fighting his next match with Stinky. Sure enough, he was no better this time than the last. The guys couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. They were supposed to be helping him, but what more could they do than continue practicing?

Sid then turned to whisper to Harod "Maybe we should have him practice on Lorenzo."

"Alright, I showed you guys I'm not chicken. I'm leaving now." the irritated boy once again insisted, as he began to head for the door.

"If you're not chicken, prove it! Be in the competition! Come on AWWNOLD!"

"Harold, why do you even care?"

It had reached the point where Arnold wasn't sure why _he_ even cared. There he was, demanding to know why the guys couldn't give him a break, when all he had to do was walk out. Yes they were getting on his nerves, but no one was _forcing_ him to do anything.

The poor pressured boy stood there, mentally empathizing with his girlfriend. All this time he had done what he could to encourage Helga to basically ignore Rhonda; to look past her harsh behavior. It wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Dropping his head in defeat, knowing (just as Helga did) it wasn't going to end well either way, he replied "Fine then."

"Alright! Arnold's in!" Sid happily raised his hands in the air.

"I reckon we've got some work to do." the simple country boy pointed out, knowing they hadn't made any improvements on their friend whatsoever.

 _Patty's House_

Sitting in her living room, anxious to start, Phoebe asked "What is it you suggest we work on first Patty."

Looking over at the frustrated girl, leaning her head on her arm against the couch, Patty said "Well, I'll start by showing you how to meditate."

"That sounds lovely." Phoebe replied, intrigued, having already heard of it.

Helga then lifted her head from her hand as she cocked her brow and asked "Excuse me?"

 _Gerald's House_

"Pop! Pop! Pop Daddy! Pop! Pop! Jamie O! Give that back!" Gerald exclaimed, having his favorite tv show interrupted.

"What are you going to do about it?" The athletic boy teased, as he waved the remote in his younger brother's face.

"I'm not messing around Jamie O! Give that back now!

As Gerald stood with his hands on his waist, wondering if there would ever be a day he'd be able to enjoy himself without any interruptions from his siblings, he heard a knock at the door.

Admitting defeat to his brother, Gerald went to open the door and said

"Hey man, what's up?"

Arnold stood there looking more depressed than his friend had ever seen. "I don't know what to do Gerald?"

 _Patty's House_

The girls all sat on the floor in what Patty considered to be a good exercise for a sport such as arm wrestling. After a minute of getting into her position, Helga rolled her eyes and asked "What the heck does sitting on my butt have to do with building my arm muscles?"

"I believe the purpose of the exercise is to relax the mind and help one to focus more on the activity at hand." Phoebe explained.

Finding the explanation to be as pointless as the exercise, Helga rose from her seat and scowled "You have GOT to be kidding me! This isn't going to help me prove anything to Princess!"

"Helga, I think you're missing the point of the exercise." Patty added, seeing the angry girl head for the door.

"Yeah well I think you're missing the point of the sport!"

Having watched the frustrated girl march out of the house, Phoebe turned to Patty and said "Forgive her Patty. She's in a rather difficult emotional state."

 _Gerald's House_

"Well, there's still time to practice." Gerald said positively, hoping to hide his true, doubtful opinion on the matter.

Arnold considered this option and what would become of it. Helga wasn't the only one now who had something to prove to someone. The only problem was, he was allowing this to take advantage of everything he had always believed in. This wasn't who he was. When a problem came along, he was always willing to turn the other cheek and be there for those in their time of need (especially his girlfriend). Now here he was, feeling sorry for himself about the idea of his classmates picking on him. The sorry state it was putting him in wasn't going to give him the easiest time lifting Helga's spirit.

"I guess I can go home and think about this."

"Later man." Gerald said, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

 _Walk_

"So Helga's really entering the arm wrestling competition?" Nadine asked, walking down the sidewalk with her best friend.

"Yes." Rhonda nodded eagerly.

"Wow! Do you really think she has a chance at winning?"

"Oh please Nadine! I didn't have her do it because I have faith in her. I simply did it reclaim the position that was rightfully mine." Rhonda began to explain.

"What are you talking about?"

"Helga means the world to Arnold...for some sad reason. Arnold and Gerald are tight as can be. If Helga is possibly humiliated, Gerald will hand over his position as class president."

"What if she decides to stay in and compete?"

"The only person she could possibly win against is Arnold, who she wouldn't have the heart to compete against. Therefore, I had the rest of the guys train him. If Gerald sees this tragic event about to occur, he'll step in and admit defeat."

"I don't know about this Rhonda." Rhonda replied, staring at the ground. Although they were best friends, it was unbelievable to her how selfish her friend could be at times.

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold stood on the porch, hesitating to open the front door. A part of him wanted to head back to Lorenzo's and train more for the competition. The other part of him wanted to find Rhonda and end this madness.

This wasn't who he was. He wasn't a competitor and he certainly wasn't a pessimistic person who let other people bring him down when things weren't going his way.

 _The Park_

Helga circled the park two or three times, wishing she could just run away. Run away from school and all the people there, never having to worry about another dramatic issue such as this occurring again.

Not that she wanted Patty's help to begin with, but seeing her 'technique' for how to prepare felt like she was pulling the rip chord on her reputation.

Although she didn't appreciate being mocked and ridiculed for not being what the others girls considered close enough to feminine, she was indeed proud of her reputation. She wasn't proud of the way she used it to cover her sensitive side, but was grateful for the fact she never felt the need to ask someone for help (or was at least able to hide when she needed it).

How could running away from an opportunity such as this help her to uphold this belief? How could she not go after it, just to once again prove to Rhonda her harsh remarks couldn't bring her down (let alone keep her down).

All those times over the years she was jealous of Arnold with another girl, or had a 'brilliant' idea of how to win him over, she never let the fear of failure stop her from going after him (what she wanted).

Did she really want this however, or was she just trying to prove a point to someone?

 _Why am I such an idiot? Why do I let Princess get to me? Who cares what that stuck up snob thinks of me?_

Helga pondered these thoughts until she came to the bench by the fountain. As she took a seat, she leaned against the back with her eyes shut, wondering if she had been to quick to run away from Patty. She had been rough her entire life and while she was great at sports, she wasn't exactly number one at everything.

Before she could consider going back to apologize to Phoebe and possibly give it another shot, she began to feel raindrops on her face.

The poor girl opened her eyes as she sat up and said to herself "Perfect."

Not having an umbrella with her, she began to head home, feeling her depressing walk in the rain was the perfect example of the emotionally devastating week she had just experienced.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold sat at his computer, looking up the rules of arm wrestling, thinking to himself…

 _I wish I had that paper Rhonda gave to Helga._

Continuing to click on the sites, not knowing why he was wasting his time trying, he heard a knock on his door…

"Come in." the blonde boy said, not bothering to glance at the door.

The door then opened, but no one said anything. Arnold waited for a response, until finally he looked over to see his sopping wet girlfriend.

"HELGA?!" he cried out while turning to see his soaked girlfriend standing there, breathing heavily.

Watching the raindrops fall from her drenched pigtails, he listened to her say "Yeah football head it's me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked, shutting the door behind them, as he walked her over to his bed.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it. Then I realized I never called you last night." she admitted, looking away, while he watched the raindrops fall down her sad face.

That wasn't normally something that bothered her. He could sense there was something else on her mind.

Watching her rub her arms vigorously to attempt warming herself, Arnold took a seat beside his girlfriend to wrap his arm around her tight. While he could feel the moistness of her clothes rubbing off onto his sweater, that was the least of his concerns.

Having him close to her, being reminded of how much he cared for her, made her realize what was really important to her.

As she threw her arms around him, not thinking about how much excess water she was rubbing off onto him, she began to sob "I can't do this anymore."

Forgetting for a moment how wet they both her, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Seeing her in this sorry state of affairs brought more pain to his heart than the mocking of his friends did irritation to his mind.

While he laid his head against hers, running his fingers through her wet hair, he thought about how selfish he had allowed his friends to make him be. Even if it was only for a day. Even if Helga never even knew about it. The taunting he allowed get to himself turned him into the last type of person he ever saw himself as.

Helga had always loved him for his hopeful attitude, optimistic behavior, and bright side way of thinking. Now here he was, being pulled down to the level Rhonda had hoped to bring him to.

"I'm so sorry Helga." he whispered, watching her rise her head to cock her brow at him.

"What are _you_ sorry for?!" she couldn't help but snap.

Placing a hand on her face, he began wiping away the water with his thumb that was still dripping from her wet hair. Only he could put her in this vulnerable state, and yet he did it to himself earlier that day. When he didn't have the courage to walk out on his friends, he let their harsh remarks get the best of him.

Looking into her anxious blue eyes, a look of guilt began to form in his as he sighed "Because I never actually understood the position you were in. I kept encouraging you to ignore Rhonda and everyone else, like their harsh remarks really weren't that big of a deal. Now I realize it's not an easy thing to do. I've had my fair share of being judged by our friends, but nothing compared to what you deal with. You're such a strong person."

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean Princess will ever cut me a break." she realized, as she began to feel tears forming in her eyes. The unfortunate girl glanced away from his eyes, seeing his hand remaining on her face.

All her life, she had put on a straight face for people. If someone called her ugly, or found any way to criticize her characteristics, all she could do was act like the toughest girl in school to hide the shattered pieces of her delicate heart. One that Arnold was one of the few people who had the privilege of knowing existed.

When her eyes turned to meet his again, she watched him move to lean his head against hers. He closed his eyes, while once again beginning to run his fingers through her hair that was beginning to lose the excess water. She was nowhere near dry, however.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Helga." he whispered, not ready to open his eyes. He continued resting his head against hers, knowing unfortunately no matter how positively he acted, someone would still get hurt.

The sweet boy could feel her eyelashes flickering against his own as she drastically pointed out "It doesn't matter what either of us _wants._ We're going to be humiliated either way."

Arnold lifted his head barely to look at the hopeless face his girlfriend was carrying. The same one she was wearing the day they met.

After not receiving a response from him, Helga cocked her brow and asked "What is it?"

"All of this...you in this wet, needy condition…"

"Yeah?" she pushed him to carry on.

"Takes me back to the day we met." he smiled as her eyebrow raised astounded.

He watched the astonished look on her face, knowing how much that moment meant to her, as he continued "Your feelings for me never changed because my attitude towards you never did."

Feeling him place his warm hand on her damp face again, she listened to him add "I'm so ashamed of the way I let everyone get to me today. I never let anyone do it to me before, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

The vulnerable girl sat there unsure of how he could manage that. Although his spirited nature was not only something she admired about him, but relied on in her time of need, all this did was put them back where they started. It was great if he could manage to look out for himself. As she had said however, that wasn't going to make Rhonda back off of her.

"Well good for you, I guess." she sighed, not knowing how else to react.

Frowning at her assumption that he would only care about his own problems, he took her hands in his. Having not taken his eyes off hers before, he hadn't noticed the fierce trembling she had been experiencing.

As he began to caress her hands with his thumbs, he said "I'm not going to enter the competition because it's not something I'm interested in. I'm not going to ask Gerald to give up his position because it wouldn't be right. I'm definitely not going to let Rhonda keep hurting you, because you mean more to me than anything."

Helga really could feel tears streaming down her face. Unfortunately, the rain was mostly gone, which made it easy for Arnold to see what was happening.

Wiping her tears away for her, he listened to her ask "And what's your plan of action there?"

A moment of silence occurred until it was interrupted by a loud roar of thunder. Yet, Helga's eyes remained focused on Arnold's, as if she hadn't heard a thing.

The only noticeable disturbance was the pounding of her heart, while she waited for her beloved to once again come through for them.

Finally, he let out a deep breath, as he began to feel her grip tightening on his hands. Lacing his fingers with hers, he said "Although it ended with them mocking me…" Arnold rolled his eyes, while listening to his girlfriend smirk at the solution "they said they were calling me over to _help_ train me for the competition."

Helga cocked her brow as she interrupted and said "What good does that do us, if you don't plan on entering?"

"Well, since they intended to help me, maybe they could help us with Rhonda?"

"Pttss...reach for the stars pal." Helga scoffed, feeling their situation was hopeless.

"I have a plan and I think it could work. I'll talk to everyone tomorrow." he said excitedly, squeezing her hands tightly.

Helga smiled shyly as she tried not to allow him to see her blushing. What she wouldn't give for there to still be rain pouring down her face.

Letting go of her hands, Arnold took her face in his and pulled her close to kiss her. His warm hands against her damp skin sent chills flowing throughout her body. He could feel her soft lips trembling against his own, still cold from the rain.

Every time Helga felt her caring boyfriend breathing gently against her, nothing else in the world seemed to matter to her. Feeling him wrap his arms tightly around her, making his sweater even wetter, Helga let out a soft sigh as she felt him running his hand alongside her back.

Her eyes opened when she felt her hair being released from her bow, falling along the side of her face. Arnold moved the strands of damp hair behind her ear as he listened to her ask "What'd ya do that for?"

"I think your hair will dry a lot quicker if you're not wearing this." he laughed, wringing it out for her.

"Oh...yeah I guess you're right." she blushed.

Holding the pink ribbon in his hand, while placing his other on her face, Arnold looked into her sweet blue eyes and said "I like your bow…"

"Because it's pink like all my outfits. Pttss...yeah, why do you think I've been wearing that color all my life?" she scoffed, as his eyes fell have lidded.

"No, because it's soft like your skin, and wet like your lips." he laughed, making the vulnerable girl blush even harder as she watched him lean in closer.

Pulling her close to press his lips firmly against hers, Helga sat there knowing how much her reputation meant to her. There was only one thing that mattered more. Was it enough to change how much she cared about what other people thought of her?

While you should never be afraid to go after what you want, don't be surprised if you end up changing your mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I Need Your Help

In times of trouble, it's not always easy to ask for help. If you're well aware someone may judge you for it, it takes a substantial amount of courage to ask tough questions.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold awoke the next morning, feeling confident there maybe a way to fix the mess between him and his girlfriend. After getting dressed, made a quick phone call…

RING RING RING…

"Hello?"

"Hey Sid."

"Oh Hey Arnold. What's up?"

"Are you and the guys still going to Lorenzo's?"

"No, we're going to Harold's. Lorenzo doesn't want to be in the competition anymore.

"Ok. I'll see you there then."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Hey there shortman!" Phil greeted his grandson, whom he saw anxiously heading for the table.

"Hey grandpa!"

"You're sure in a good mood. Your girlfriend drop out of the competition?! Hehe." Phil nudged his grandson's shoulder.

"No grandpa, and I'm not entering. I'm just going over to Harold's to ask the guys for help with something. I hope they say yes."

"Whatcha need help with?" Phil asked, reaching out for the plate his cowgirl wife was bringing him.

"I'm hoping if I explain the situation Helga and I are in with Rhonda, they'll be willing to back out of the competition. Rhonda can't pick on Helga for deciding whether or not to enter this if nobody chooses to do it."

"Hmm...well ya got your work cut out for ya shortman. It's not always easy getting people to do stuff for you. I should know!" Phil exclaimed, watching his grandson scurry to finish his meal.

"Back when I was a kid I planned to see a movie one night with Jimmy Kafka. We had been waiting for weeks for it to come out!"

"What was it?"

"It was The Dark, no no, Mr. Big something? Oh well the name's not important. Now after school ended that Friday the teacher told us to be sure to have our English reports ready to hand in first thing Monday morning. I hadn't even started on mine, but I wasn't worried about it. I figured I'd just get your Aunt Mitzi to help when I got home."

"Did she?"

"Nope. I got home to find her in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water before bed. When I said I needed her help, she walked right past me. Not even caring to answer me."

Although Arnold felt a bit of sympathy for his grandpa, it was no surprise to him that Mitzi reacted that way to one of Phil's requests.

 _Helga's House_

Helga began making her way downstairs that morning to hear…

"I'm so excited daddy! My friends got an A on their project! Would you and mommy like to come see it tonight?!"

"That sounds wonderful sweetie!" Miriam insisted, holding the mug of homemade coffee her daughter had given her.

"What time are we going?" Bob asked, scarfing down the breakfast Olga had made for them.

"I told them I'd stop by at 7." the giddy girl informed them.

Helga marched past her sister's usual boasting morning performance to pour herself some cereal. As she sat at the counter with her bowl, she couldn't help but wonder what Arnold's brilliant plan was this time, and how successful he would be at it.

 _Harold's Room_

"Hey guys." Arnold waved, anxious to talk to them.

"Hey Arnold, what's up?" Sid asked.

"Well, I sort of have a favor to ask." the blonde boy said, as he watched all eyes turn to him.

"Another favor? What?!" Harold exclaimed as Arnold raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean ANOTHER favor?"

"We already agreed to train you for the arm wrestling thing. Why do we have to do extra work?" Harold whined.

"You did not agree to train me. You kept bugging me to join you guys until I gave in."

"Whatever! The point is, we're not doing anything else." Harold angrily pointed a finger.

"You won't have to do _anything_ if you just listen to me."

 _Helga's House_

Sitting in the living room with her feet hanging over the chair, Helga was reading one of her wrestling magazines as she heard…

"For crying out loud! There goes another twenty bucks right down the freakin' toilet!"

 _Criminy!_

She thought to herself, feeling her dad was getting a bit worked up for no reason. It was just a wrestling match?

Turning to look at the businessman who couldn't take his eyes off the tv, Helga approached him and said "Uhh dad?"

"What is it Olga?"

"It's _Helga_ dad!"

"Right. Right Helga. That's what I said."

Rubbing her arm, nervous to ask his opinion, she said "Do you think it really matters what other people think of you?"

Whipping his head away from the tv, Bob raised his voice at the question "Oh absolutely!"

"Really?" Helga asked hesitantly, afraid that would be his answer.

"How do you think I got where I am today?!" Bob asked eagerly as Helga placed her hands on her waist, tempted to bring up the beeper empire.

"Thanks Bob." she smirked, heading for her bedroom.

 _Harold's House_

"You're kidding right Arnold?" Sid asked, not believing his friend's request.

"No, we really need your help you guys."

"And you what us to just drop out of the dang competition?" Stinky said, getting his facts straight.

"Uhh pretty much." he gulped, having expected things to go more smoothly.

"I told ya he was chicken!" Harold pointed a finger as Arnold sighed full of disappointment.

"Look you guys, it's the only way Rhonda will leave us alone. We'll never be able to beat you."

 _Helga's House_

Sitting in the living room with a bowl of popcorn in front of the tv, Helga listened to her family getting their things together to visit Olga's friends.

"They've already put dinner together for us, and said we could see the model afterwards!" Olga exclaimed, not moving Helga's eyes away from the tv.

"Sounds great Olga, now let's get going." Bob said, reaching for the door knob.

As Helga continued to sit in the living room, staring at the tv, she heard Bob's baritone voice ask "Who are you?"

Not caring to hear the response, she assumed it was one of Olga's perky college friend's who just had to join her for the ride over there.

"Bye baby sister!" Olga screeched, making her way out the door with her family.

"Oh yeah! Pound him!"

The quiet visitor stood outside the living room as he listened to the enthusiasm shown by the tomboyish girl at the televised sporting event.

"Oh man say your prayers Haystack!"

"Hey Helga."

ARNOLD!? Stop creeping up on me!" she scowled, dropping her popcorn across the floor.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in." he assumed, taking a seat on the armrest.

"Pttss...I assumed it was one of Olga's lame college buddies."

The annoyed girl crossed her arms, leaning back against the seat, bring her attention back towards the tv. She then felt her boyfriend wrap his arm around her shoulder, and listened to him say "They wouldn't help us."

Helga turned to cock her brow at her boyfriend as she asked "Excuse me?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he replied "I went over to ask them to drop out of the competition. They're not willing to do it though."

"Pttss...no shocker there. Since when does anyone in our class jump all over the idea of helping someone in their desperate time of need?"

Not knowing what to say, he began rubbing her shoulder, watching the tv with her. After a few moments Arnold noticed the huge smile forming on Helga's face and the trouble she was having remaining still while watching the match.

 _She really does love this type of thing._

"Oh yeah! Bob doesn't know how to bet!" Helga exclaimed, as she turned to hear her boyfriend laugh at her.

"What's so funny football head?!"

"I think it's good you'll be in the competition. I can tell it's something you'd really enjoy if Rhonda hadn't found a way to ruin it for you."

"I enjoy watching _other_ people do this kind of thing." she corrected him, pointed a finger at the tv.

"Even so, I'm glad you'll be in it."

Watching the hopeful look in her eyes, that delivered a lonely message, Arnold sighed as he added "And I guess I could enter too."

Helga's eyes widened in disbelief "Pttss...are you serious?"

Taking her hands in his, looking past her tough remark, he replied "I can't NOT enjoy something if I do it with you."

A heavy swoon released from the sweet girl as she felt him reach over to kiss her cheek.

Placing a hand against it, Arnold watched the nervous look on her face and said "Don't worry. I'll be easy to beat."

"Well DOI!" she couldn't help but scoff, seeing his eyes fall half lidded at her witty remark.

The two sat there watching the remainder of the match, doing their best not to think about the upcoming event.

While no one had seemed to be able to give them useful advice, it led to an important realization. Hopefully the two of them would be able to consider their own happiness above other people's expectations.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Prioritize

Hard as it maybe not to consider another person's opinion, it's important to prioritize your wants and desires over what other people _expect_ of you.

 _The Next Saturday_

 _Rhonda's Room_

Sitting in her friend's room, watching her flip through the latest edition of Pre-Teen Miss, Nadine couldn't help but point out "Today's the match…"

"Yes! It is!" Rhonda exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the magazine.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice Helga's still competing. Has Arnold said anything to you?"

Setting aside her fashion article, Rhonda grinned and said "Better! Arnold's entering the competition."

"So what?"

"So...when the two of them are matched up, neither of them will have the heart to hurt the other one. That's when Gerald will step in and surrender."

After once again explaining her plan to her friend, Rhonda went back to reading about the latest clothing articles and Nadine sat there filled with disappointment.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Today's the big day huh shortman?" Phil asked, sitting beside his grandson at the table.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous." Arnold admitted, not caring to touch his breakfast.

The elderly man then moved his plate aside and said "Oh nonsense. You can practice on me!"

"Uhh...no thanks grandpa."

"No rough housing at the breakfast table Slim!" Pookey demanded, as she whacked her husband with a fly swatter.

"Ow Pookey! Crazy old loon." Phil muttered to himself, holding the smacked spot on his head.

"Thanks okay grandpa. I've got to get going anyway."

"Okay. Good luck shortman."

 _Gerald's House_

Gerald sat at his kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, wondering if the right thing to do would be to hand over the position.

No one wanted Rhonda have it to begin with, but he couldn't live with the guilt of watching his best friend spend every day putting up with her nonsense.

As he sat there stirring his cereal, with his hand leaning in his hand, he didn't care to notice someone walking past him…

"OW! JAMIE O!"

Gerald lifted his head that his brother had dunked into his cereal bowl, on the way to the sink. "Hey little brother how's it going?"

"What was that for?!" he demanded to know, while Jamie O held his stomach laughing uncontrollably.

The frustrated boy went to grab himself a paper towel to dry off with when he heard a knock at the door.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Gerald asked, seeing his older brother already heading in that direction.

"I'm not expecting anyway."

Gerald sighed as he threw aside the towel and opened the door to see his best friend standing there.

 _Helga's Closet_

Sitting before her football headed shrine with feathered hair and button facial features, Helga thought about what the outcome of the day would lead to.

Would she beat Arnold and be forever mocked for not being feminine enough? Would Arnold (in some crazy world) beat her, and destroy her reputation? Would Gerald stop their fight and give into Rhonda?

 _Oh my beloved! What have my stubborn ways brought us to? Shall I stand up for myself, despite our taunting, ridiculing classmates? Shall I toss aside my ways to promote your pure and noble heart? Oh Arnold I…._

"Helga?!"

Clenching her fists irritably, the emotionally stressed girl left her closet to ask "What?!"

"One of your little friends is on the phone." Bob scowled, as Helga sat on her bed to answer it.

 _Walk_

"So what are you going to do if Gerald decides to let you have it?"

"Well, I've given this a great deal of thought…" Rhonda began, not caring her friend had already begun to roll her eyes at the response.

"And I am going to hand Mr. Simmons a list of all the activities and events I feel we should have at least one of every week. For instance, decorative book covers. I mean, if we HAVE to re-use books every year, we could at least update the method."

 _Gerald's Front Porch_

"Hey man, what's up?' Gerald sighed.

"I just thought you'd like to walk to the auditorium with me."

"Sure, let's go."

Walking side by side, Arnold said "Sorry I didn't see you yesterday. I thought I might be able to convince the guys to back out of the competition."

Turning to cock his brow at his friend, Gerald asked "I'm sure that went well?"

Arnold began to rub the back of his neck, knowing Gerald wouldn't have been anymore optimistic about the idea than Helga would have. "Uhh they didn't exactly like the idea."

"And that surprises you?"

 _Helga's House_

Walking down the steps to find her family eating breakfast, Helga heard her sister screech "Baby sister! Breakfast is ready!"

 _Well DOI!_ She thought to herself, not caring to join them.

"Do you not want to eat with us?" Olga asked, watching her younger sibling turn to sigh.

"I've got somewhere to be."

"Oh that sounds like fun!"

 _How the heck would she know? I didn't even say where I was going?_

Before saying her witty remark aloud, Helga listened to her perky sibling ask "Can we come too!"

The witty girl's eyes widened at the request. They actually wanted to join her; were taking an interest in where she was going (let alone what she was doing).

"Well I…" as Helga was about to consider this, Bob couldn't help but find something he felt to do more important to discuss.

"So tell me Olga, do those designer friends of yours know anything about business? Maybe they could rig up some sort of fancy fliers for the store. Bring in some new customers!"

Helga dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes in disbelief at the idea of getting her hopes up. Amazed at herself for thinking her family would ever take an interest in her life. Before she could pity herself any further, she heard a knock at the door.

Helga walked past her distracted family to see her best friend waiting for her.

"Hey Pheebs, ready to go?"

"Certainly Helga."

On her way out the door, Helga turned to take one last look at her family and said "I'm leaving now!" While muttering under her breath "Not that any of you care."

Seeing the desolate look on her friend's face, Phoebe spoke "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned with Patty."

"Don't sweat it Pheebs." Helga replied, patting her friend on the back.

"Well if I may say so, the two of you have already proven how strong your feelings are for one another. Something as simple as a sporting event can't put an asterisk beside that."

Helga stared at the ground thinking to herself, Arnold was proving how much she meant to him by competing today. All she had considered was how the outcome of the match would make her look.

The girls were then rounding the corner of the street as Helga felt herself fall to the ground...THUMP!

"Arnold!"

"Sorry Helga." the blonde boy said, holding out his hand for her.

The group stood silently, all with one thing on their mind...how would the match turn out?

Phoebe then noticed the upsetting look on her boyfriend's face, and decided to take his hand in hers.

As the two blondes watched their best friends walk ahead of them, Arnold took Helga's hand in his and said "Whatever happens today, we'll get through it."

Helga's eyes fell half lidded, while a soft smile formed on her face. Her boyfriend began pulling her along to catch up with their friends, while she began to consider what Arnold had said the previous night. Had Rhonda not made a big deal out of it, this would have been something she would be looking forward to. Would it be wrong for her to attempt to enjoy herself?

 _P.S. 118_

 _Auditorium_

The group began entering the auditorium, noticing how crowded the room already was. While Phoebe began eyeing a couple of good center seats, Gerald turned to his friend and said "Well good luck buddy. Go easy on him Pataki."

After giving his best friend their secret handshake, Arnold kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and said "See you up there."

Helga stood there a moment with her hand on her cheek, as she watched her boyfriend walk to his side of the stage. She was a competitive girl with a sensitive heart. There she was with a chance to enjoy herself with the boy of her dreams holding her hand through it (literally).

As Helga was about to head for her side of the stage, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Phoebe had already taken her seat, so she could only assume Rhonda was coming to warn her to prepare to be humiliated.

Helga rolled her eyes as she began to turn around and said "What is it Prin...Patty?!"

"Hey Helga." the courteous girl said.

"Oh uhh hey there Patty." Helga gulped, hoping all was well between them.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know, you don't have to worry about what the right thing to do is up there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helga cocked her brow with her hands on her waist, no longer fearing the muscular girl.

"I mean, Harold and I fought because he didn't think it was right losing to a girl. Then during the final match, he realized how good you are at something has nothing to do with what type of person you are."

"Gee thanks Patty."

"Well good luck." Patty waved, as she turned to find a seat with Phoebe and Gerald.

 _Last row of the Auditorium_

"Oh this is going to be sweet!" Rhonda exclaimed, leaning back in her seat.

"Well it will be interesting to watch I guess." Nadine sighed, trying to forget about the drama her stuck up friend had mixed into the situation.

"It will be more than interesting! The moment I see Arnold and Helga 'hand in hand' I expect to see Gerald by my side." the wealthy girl reminded her friend with a smile the size of her ego forming across her face.

 _Stage_

The commotion in the crowd began to die down as they watched Mr. Simmons approach the stage. "Good morning boys and girls. Today we're going to be performing a very special event; our second arm wrestling competition!"

The keen teacher then pointed for the young competitors to enter the stage. The pairs were announced one by one as Helga stood back stage looking to the opposite side at her beloved.

Shaking mercilessly at the idea of her turn drawing nearer, she did her best to remember Patty's words _Don't worry about what the right thing to do is_

If she and Arnold each knew how much they cared for one another, they didn't have to worry about something as simple as their interests coming between them. If he felt as strongly for her as she believed he did, Rhonda's opinion (let alone anyone else's) of her personality didn't matter.

"Next match is Arnold and Helga!" a fervent voice called out.

Helga watched her boyfriend walk out to take his seat with a smile on his face. It was almost as though he was looking forward to it. Perhaps he was just looking forward to seeing her. As he had said the previous night, how could he not have fun doing something he did with her?

Helga slowly approached her seat, saying to herself…

 _Okay this is it Helga Ol' Girl! Stay focused! Forget Princess!_

As the nervous girl took her seat, she watched the signature smile forming on her boyfriend's face. The one that was always able to take her mind away from the troubles taking place around her. She could feel her knees beginning to shake in her seat, but not from fear.

Arnold held out her hand for his girlfriend's and said "Ready when you are."

A wide grin formed on the now spirited girl's face as she tightened her grip and said "Say your prayers headboy!"

"READY SET GO!"

Sure enough, Arnold was no better this time than he had been during the few times he had practiced with his friends. After his girlfriend had easily shoved his hand to the table, they heard a voice call out "How ladylike of you Helga!"

The loving couple simultaneously rolled their eyes before turning their heads to see their stylish friend standing with her hands on her hips.

"Tell me Arnold, did you practice for hours, or is she really that masculine?"

Before the sweet boy could reply, Helga began gritting her teeth as she exited the stage. Marching towards the end of the auditorium, she watched the proud smirk remain on her classmates face.

This annoying fact however didn't stop her from pointing a finger and saying "Look Princess! I can act how I want whenever I want!"

"I suppose so, although that won't change anyone's opinion of you."

"Well that superior attitude of yours hasn't exactly changed anyone's opinion of you." Gerald pointed out as he turned around in his seat to confront Rhonda.

"Oh really? I can't help but feel if I was class president, the superb decisions I'd be making would easily point out the flaws in that accusation." the snooty girl insisted as everyone in the auditorium listened in on the argument.

"Why would we make you president? All you ever do is talk about fashion." Sid pointed out, forgetting about the match.

"I reckon she don't know too much about high positions." Stinky added, while Helga did her best to hold back her laugh.

"Forget you all! You'll be sorry come the Holidays when the poorest choices are made for the school dances and other activities." Rhonda warned them, as she stormed out of the room.

A satisfied look formed on Helga's face as she watched her nemesis march away.

Feeling it was time to break the silence, Mr. Simmons said "Okay, ummm well, we can get back to the match I suppose."

No longer caring to be a part of it, Arnold left the stage to join his girlfriend. Having walked to the end of the auditorium to see her still standing there, he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked "Are you okay Helga?"

"I'm fine football head." Helga sighed, looking into his sweet, empathetic eyes.

Taking her hand in his, Arnold said "Come on, let's go watch the rest of the match."

Helga followed her boyfriend down the aisle as she finally realized something...

Although it only lasted ten seconds, it was worth the emotional conflicts that were faced leading up to it. During her brief moment on stage with her boyfriend, she didn't worry about what Rhonda was expecting to see. She didn't hold back because of the harsh opinions she may receive from the audience. After being reminded of how much Arnold cared for her and where her interests truely lied, she no longer cared about what anyone else _expected_ to see from her.

Don't let other people change your opinion of yourself, because ONLY YOU can define what it means to be your own kind of woman

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
